Ten piedad, Santa Teresa
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Szayel x Nnoitra, shonen ai, mn preg y algunas otras situaciones absurdas, ichiruki al final...
1. Chapter 1

_Prólogo_

_Este fic surgió después de un pleito familiar y está dedicado principalmente, a Merche, mi hija. E indirectamente a Fran, su papá. Las cosas sucedieron en un de repente; ella estaba dibujando y su padre y yo peleábamos, como suele suceder. De pronto, la adolescente estalló "¡Dios mío! ¿Pueden callarse?¡No me dejan estudiar en paz!" Su padre y yo la miramos. Siguió quejándose "Son una calamidad! Otros adolescentes tienen papás que beben, que miran el fútbol, que tienen amantes…yo en cambio, soy hija de Nnoitra Jiruga y Szayel Aporro!!" Los tres soltamos la carcajada. Claro que Nnoitra sama soy yo. _

_Tengo que dedicarlo también a Mary Ju-chan, por los paralelos ya que ella es…_

_-matemática, como yo_

_-mamá, como yo_

_-fan de Bleach, como yo_

_-amante de escribir sobre líos familiares, con un clinch espléndido y que logró hacerme leer los cuarentaytantos capítulos de todos sus fics, pese a que la mayoría son IchiRuki (una perversión que yo abomino, sumimasen a los fans del IchiRuki por esto, Mary Ju incluída)_

_-alguien que detesta sinceramente a Inoue Orihime, como yo, aunque por razones distintas a las mías_

_-tauro, igual que mi santísima madre_

_-alguien divertida, que no lee yaoi…igual que mi santísima madre_

_-cuyos líos familiares en cada uno de sus fanfics me inspiraron para escribir éste…que es un shonen ai más leve que lo que normalmente escribo, pero que intentó tener el humor que generalmente, manejo sólo en mis cosas de ciencia ficción. Dos notas importantes; Tomi es un nombre japonés, no es el diminutivo de "Tomás" y Momoiro significa "cabellos rosas". _

_Como siempre, un abrazo especial para Moony chan, a quien le robé una frase –gomen nasai, no pude contenerme- y Elisa –hai, Aizen taichou!!- por estar ahí, esperando el té. Espero que funcione. Namasté y gracias por su lectura y sus reviews. FantasmaAlineal. _

**Ten piedad, Santa Teresa…**

-A gatas…y despacio…no sea que se dé cuenta…

La risa en voz baja de los tres. Tesla aguantó la respiración, conteniendo a la vez su reiatsu; sabía que si los sorprendían, mínimo a él le derretirían la cara y, con toda franqueza, no se sentía dispuesto a ello. Tomi se acercó, su pequeña risa salvaje, haciendo gorgoritos. La fracción miró al pequeño, la coleta negra y púrpura, el diminuto trozo de su máscara de hueso, idéntico al de su tío Grimmi y los increíbles ojos de color rosa oscuro. Tomi kun era mucho más listo y bonito de lo que cabía imaginar, un niño que, con seguridad, cualquier madre habría amado a morir.

Menos la propia.

Arrastrándose, logró llegar al durmiente, que reposaba con las manos extendidas, el blanco traje haciendo pliegues, el rosado cabello cubriendo los anteojos. Llevándose un dedito a los labios y guiñando un ojo a Tesla, depositó su tesoro en la palma de la mano del dormido personaje…y salió como había entrado, gateando a toda velocidad. Un suave "pop". Un olor pestilente.

-¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!! NNOITRA!! ¡¡TU HIJO LO HA HECHO OTRA VEZ!!

Al otro extremo del pasillo, Tomi, Tesla y Nell, se desternillaban de risa oyendo los histéricos gritos de Szayel, al estallarle el escarabajo negro del desierto de Hueco Mundo, comiendo restos de Hollow en su blanca y delicada mano

-¡Tomi Alonso Jiruga! ¡Ven acá! ¡Y tú también, fracción del demonio!!

Aún atragantándose de la risa, los aludidos se acercaron; Tesla, aterrado; Nell, petrificada y Tomi, sonriendo descaradamente

-¿Qué le hiciste ahora a tu madre, niño?

Tomi miró hacia arriba, hasta llegar a los dos metros, la altura del rostro de su padre, el 5º Espada. Puso su cara más chibi y dulce

-¿Yo? Sólo quería mostrarle un tesoro…

Nnoitra se cruzó de brazos, sin poder contener la sonrisa

-Claro…

-¡Es verdad, papá! Nell y yo hallamos ese escarabajo, es de los que estallan y pensamos que le gustaría verlo…no se supone que él es un científico?

-¿Nell? ¿Nelliel y tu? No te prohibí que jugaras con ella, Tomi? ¡Tesla! Sal de donde estás, pedazo de cobarde!

La fracción tragó saliva. En el fondo, detestaba que regañaran así al pequeño. Que era un travieso insufrible, era cierto. Un niño inteligente, adorable y dulce, también. Que en realidad, casi no parecía un arrancar…bastante cercano a la verdad. Que era hijo del 5º Espada y de…Szayel Aporro Grantz…bueno, eso era una desgracia. Muy a su pesar, no había podido evitarlo…

-0-0-0-

Fué regresando de una batalla; la jarra de té helado se veía tentadora y el que Szayel la abandonara y saliera de la terraza, al verlo venir, no ofendió al 5º Espada. Después de todo, no se simpatizaban; a Nnoitra le traía malos recuerdos –la máscara rota de Nelliel- el sólo verlo…

-Nnoitra sama…ese té lo preparó Szayel…yo no lo bebería, si fuera usted

-Tesla…te preguntó alguien tu opinión?

-No, señor

-Guárdatela, entonces…

-Pero…

Y, antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, Nnoitra se bebió la jarra entera de un sorbo. El 5º Espada recordaba haberse deshecho de Tesla y caminado por el largo laberinto que llevaba al laboratorio. Szayel lo esperaba. Sin los anteojos. Con el maquillaje perfecto. Sin nada más que lo cubriese, encima…

Claro que Nnoitra estaba muy por debajo de su selección acostumbrada –Aizen, IllForte, Grimmjow- pero él tenía la culpa. El científico recordaba, con rencor, la última reunión de Espada…

_-Así que…estás con ese?- la larga lengua intentando frenar su risa de burla. Nnoitra__._

_-No exactamente… –Grimmi, alisándose el cabello de la nuca. La risa seca del 5º Espada. Su lengua lujuriosa, lamiendo ahora el borde de la taza de té y luego, un silbido, seguido de una palmada compasiva en la espalda de Grimmjow_

_-Vaya suerte…no me imagino lo cogidito con pinzas que debe ser…"ay, ella!" – e imitando sus muecas y manierismos, llamó a Tesla_

_-Fracción!!_

_-¡Nnoitra-sama, señor!_

_-¿Qué harías si me portara como ese?_

_Tesla comenzó a balbucear, no sabiendo qué decir. La risa gruesa de Nnoitra_

_-Tienes toda la razón, fracción; yo también me quedaría mudo…_

Szayel lo escuchó. Y se prometió vengarse; así que ese monstruo pensaba que él era un cogido con pinzas? Ya le demostraría a Nnoitra quién terminaba cogido…

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tesla no habría sabido cómo explicárselo después…aunque lo entendiera en parte. Nnoitra era la esencia misma de la testosterona, un machazo terrible e hipermasculino y era de esperarse que fuera Szayel quien terminara llorando bajo él, rogando por más…contra todas las expectativas de Szayel mismo…

Sin embargo, dos meses después, las expectativas dijeron otra cosa, cuando Ulquiorra solicitó audiencia con Aizen, para Szayel…y Nnoitra.

El señor de Las Noches, escuchó el relato, divertido, al parecer

-…Y, en conclusión, Aizen-sama, tengo dos meses de embarazo…

Grimmjow soltó la carcajada. Ulquiorra lo pateó bajo la mesa. Halibel suspiró; si éstos eran los Espada, los shinigami ganarían la guerra, a la larga…

-Qué piensas hacer?

Szayel no vaciló

-Había pensado en abortarlo de inmediato, por supuesto, Aizen-sama…pero quisiera conservarlo a modo de…experimento. Puedo sacarlo de mi cuerpo y ponerlo en una bolsa de incubación que he diseñado para ello…así, el producto crecerá sano _y yo, no sufriré los horrores de la maternidad…_

La ira de Nnoitra se hizo tangible al grado de hacer saltar a Santa Teresa, tintineando su cadena

-Aizen-sama…perdona, pero no voy a permitir que Momoiro-kun haga eso…

_Es un bebé, carajo…cómo se atreve a llamarlo "producto"?_

Aizen mantuvo su aire divertido y Gin a su lado contuvo la risa, frente a la indignación de Szayel. Aizen levantó la mano, para hablar

-Creo que Nnoitra tiene razón, Szayel. Seguirás el curso de tu embarazo y darás a luz de manera normal…creo que es un experimento que requiere de tu observación directa, no te parece? Tu idea de incubarlo en una bolsa es buena…para un perezoso y tú, tú eres un científico…dedicado…lo harás por mí?

Szayel tragó saliva. Por supuesto que no pudo negarse.

-0-0-0-

Tesla recordaba que habían sido meses de histeria e hinfierno –sí, con "h", así de horribles- soportando los llantos de Szayel por la pérdida de su figura, por las estrías, por su cara de cansancio, porque se estaba poniendo gordo y feo y el trasero iba a crecerle, porque ¿Quién iba a quererlo así? Porque no soportaba las náuseas ni los antojos, porque no quería ser madre y no quería que a su bebé le ocurriera algo malo, porque Nnoitra no le hacía ningún caso o porque ya no lo soportaba y sólo se la pasaba encima de él, en un mar de quejas y lloros

-¡Que me coma crudo dos veces!-pidió Verona- ¡No soporto un minuto más!

Al fin, dos semanas antes de lo esperado, Tomi Alonso Jiruga nació via cesárea y lo que parecían sufrires sin fin, terminaron.

-Me lo llevo…

-¿Adonde?

-Conmigo. Tu no lo quieres…

Szayel se repasaba frente al espejo, admirándose. Estaba contentísimo; su reciente invento, un reconstructor corporal, acababa de dejarlo sin huella alguna del embarazo. Se admiró una vez, más, enteramente desnudo, sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuese su siguiente encuentro con Aizen. O con Grimmjow

-Haz lo que gustes…

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tomi resultó ser lo que nadie esperaba; la misma simpatía de Nel, una curiosidad infatigable y una capacidad enorme de generar ternura en el resto de los Espada.

Entrenaba con tio Grimmi – el rey pantera de inmediato había simpatizado con el pequeño, sus máscaras de hueso eran similares- jugaba con Menoly y Lilinette y era capaz de hacer sonreír al mismísimo Ulquiorra. No se acercaba jamás a Aizen a menos que Nnoitra se lo ordenara y aún entonces, se comportaba como un pequeño príncipe, con el máximo respeto.

Ichimaru solía decir que parecía un pequeño Kuchiki, por lo serio y circunspecto…y a continuación, tenía que negarlo; Tomi había puesto una bomba de cebollas del Mundo Real, a Barragán…

Nnoitra lo llevaba consigo a todas las batallas y aún llegó a poner en riesgo su vida…y sin embargo, el pequeño nunca demostró temor. Se lanzaba al frente, igual que su padre, y reía como éste, cada vez que vencía a un shinigami, la pequeña lengua asomando su rosada puntita…

Sin embargo, carecía del agujero que distingue a todo Arrancar…pero sólo su padre y Tesla lo habían notado…y callado, siguiendo las estrictas órdenes del primero. A veces, por las noches y al verlo dormir, el 5º Espada sentía el ligero escalofrío de haber engendrado un pequeño shinigami; el aura, el rojo reiraku, la ausencia de hollow…todo lo indicaba así. No sabía qué hacer…

Cuando Tomi se enteró que su madre no lo quería, decidió que siendo un hollow –esto es, un desalmado- era obligatorio vengarse de él…y las bromas comenzaron. Y, por más que Szayel pusiera todo su ingenio, previsión y trampas para evitarlo…

-0-0-0-0-

-Lumina…dónde está mi hakama nueva?

-Perdona, Szayel-sama, la traeré en un minuto…

Rosa púrpura. Florecitas moradas y amarillas. Patitas de insecto…no sólo la hakama, sino toda la ropa de Szayel, recién salida de la lavandería…Lumina se tapó los oídos, tratando de no escuchar los gritos de histeria…

-0-0-0-0-

Szayel contó los tubos. Siete. Estaba seguro. Por qué entonces, había 8 tubos sobre la mesa? Los añadió, uno a uno, a la mezcla del tanque de prueba. Iba a la mitad del octavo cuando la violenta reacción química-espuma-explosión-peste, le anunciaron, demasiado tarde, que había vuelto a caer…

Rechinó los dientes mientras intentaba arreglarse el empegostado cabello. Por si fuera poco, el mutágeno comenzó a actuar, generando dedos encima de sus dedos ¡Ese…demonio! Porque no, no era un niño ¡Lo sacaba de quicio! ¡Rompía todas sus previsiones! Tendría que hablar con Nnoitra, muy a su pesar. Arrugó la nariz…acaso esa peste no se le quitaría de encima?? ¡Maldito mutágeno!

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Es…tan dulce

La mano de Nell, bajo su forma adulta, despejó el rostro de Tomi de sus lacios cabellos rosado y negro. El pequeño hollow dormía tranquilamente

-Y que lo digas, Nelliel…-añadió Nnoitra, media sonrisa ladeada- no puedo detenerlo, en verdad…su madre…

-Es un histérico…un demente…de dónde se te ocurrió..?

-¡No se me ocurrió nada! ¡Ni fue mi culpa! Uno de estos días…acabará por hartarse e intentará matarlo…

Nelliel cruzó los brazos, frunciendo la nariz. Nnoitra suspiró; había tan poca diferencia en los gestos entre Nelliel niña y la adulta, que le costaba acostumbrarse. Arrepentido, como estaba, de haber quebrado su máscara, al menos ahora podía estar tranquilo de que no cualquier Espada se había convertido en cómplice de su hijo…y su principal vigilante, además de Tesla.

-Eso es lo que a veces me temo…

Nel soltó la carcajada

-Será mejor que no lo intente. Por su propio bien; Momoiro-kun no tiene idea de con quien se está metiendo…a veces me pregunto…tu la tuviste?

Nnoitra la miró. No, no había tenido una idea muy clara, la verdad, pese a la droga que Szayel había usado en la jarra de té. Con todo, no tenía un mal recuerdo de Szayel; una piel blanca, demasiado perfecta y femenina, la boca dulce que lo reclamaba y un cuerpo fino y delgado que no dejaba de entregarse al suyo; por qué habría de quejarse? Lo malo era que el dueño de todo ello era un sicótico demente, capaz de torturar y matar de manera sádica a su propio hijo

-Nel, te vas a pasar la vida señalándome mis errores?

Esta se encogió de hombros

-Nunca he querido pelear contigo, pese a lo que crees…no dejes que esto te haga débil, Nnoitra –tocó su brazo, mientras señalaba al dormido Tomi- haz que se vuelva tu fuerza…

La máscara rota actuó de nuevo y Nel recuperó su edad, menor aún que Tomi

-Uh, Noitoda...me abdazas?

El Espada la cargó en brazos y la meció hasta quedarse dormida.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pensó, despacio, mientras disecaba el trigésimo cuerpo, frente a él. Tocó la sangre de la plancha metálica, lamentándose de su rápida coagulación y se lamió el dedo. Su mente se aceleraba como si fuera una droga, la sola vista de la sangre en sí le producía tanto o más placer que…frunció el ceño. Esa maldita mantis ¿Cómo diablos no podía dejarlo atrás? Evocó la cálida lengua en su cuello, invadiendo su boca, su cuerpo…y tuvo que recuperar concentración o el clonaje quedaría mal de nuevo y necesitaría otro hollow. Además, estaba el pequeño…cómo se llamaba? Tomi Alonso Jiruga. Tomi por rojo, por bravo, por intenso…Alonso porque todos ellos llevaban nombres españoles o alemanes, además de los japoneses. Ideas de Aizen sama…Jiruga, por su asqueroso, terrible y monstruoso…y añorado padre.

Limpió la sangre…odiaba a ese niño: de no ser por él, tal vez todavía estaría al lado de Nnoitra, hundiendo el rostro en sus cabellos y su pecho, mmmmh…

La excitación repentina iluminó su mente con una idea; y si le pedía a Aizen que le cedieran a Tomi? Después de todo, él era su madre, no? Podría fingir que le interesaba, lograr quedarse con el niño y estudiarlo. Primero, todo su comportamiento, para aprender a tortu….es decir, a reconocer sus reacciones frente a tratamientos extremos…un poco. Y luego, bueno, había propósitos mas científicos; después de todo, nadie había disecado a un arrancar tan joven. Tomi podría morir con cualquier pretexto -¡los niños son taaan frágiles..!- y ¿Quién mejor indicado que su madre para hacer la disección del joven arrancar? Incluso, podría guardar células de él…con el proposito de crear otro arrancar, más adelante. O los que quisiera. De la edad que quisiera. Y…por cierto, no decían que Tomi era tan bello como Szayel mismo? Este se acarició los labios con la lengua; un montón de ideas terribles, nuevas y brillantes lo rondaban. Claro que para los otros –Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Halibel- sonarían sucias y perversas…pero eso los distinguía, la incapacidad de sus pobres mentes para apreciar la claridad de sus ideas… Si, mañana mismo hablaría con Aizen…

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Tengo todos los derechos, Aizen sama…también es hijo mío. No sólo es un Jiruga. Es un Grantz…

Nnoitra contuvo a Santa Teresa, en su ira; sus pulseras tintinearon levemente, su reiatsu alterándose despacio, rugiendo en amenaza. Szayel había reclamado a Tomi en la reunión de Espada y el silencio, al principio divertido, se había tornado tenso. El 5º Espada veía confirmados sus temores; por algo Aizen lo había dejado nacer. Con toda seguridad, el Señor de las Noches sabía que el pequeño era un shinigami…quizá uno tan poderoso espiritualmente como el shinigami substituto…y cuán valioso lo volvía eso, de repente!

Con la mano en la barbilla y sin alterarse, Aizen se dirigió al altisimo 5º Espada

-Me parece que está en su derecho, no lo crees?

-Aizen-sama, yo…

-¿Puedes llamarlo?

Nnoitra tragó en seco, ante la amenazante oleada de reiatsu que lo cubrió; no podía negarse y tampoco podría defender a su pequeño. No sabía ser humilde y no hallaba palabras para pedirle a Aizen que reconsiderara su decisión. Pero tampoco se olvidó de su lugar y de que él era el 5º Espada y Szayel sólo el 8º…

…_Si te atreves a tocarle un solo pelo, Momoiro-kun, te haré pedazos y te regaré por el desierto para abono de los Menos…_

Sonriendo, como si nada le alterase, gritó, familiarmente

-TOMI!

El aludido entró en la Sala de Consejo, su pequeña hakama blanca ajustada, cortada como la de Ulquiorra sama, cerrada en el cuello; la capucha orlada similar a la de su padre, el diminuto zanpakutoh arrastrando tras él, enlazado a su traje por una cadena, el par de ajorcas en sus muñecas, sus lacios cabellos rosado y negro atados en una coleta alta, su pequeña máscara de hueso perfectamente pulida. Grimmi sonrió, orgulloso ¡Ese sí que era su sobrino!

Ulquiorra fue el primero en percibirlo

-Aizen sama…

-Sí. Tienes razón…-la mirada del Señor de las Noches atravesó los ojos esmeralda del 4º Espada, en advertencia; debía callarse. Ulquiorra no cambió su expresión, pero tuvo que admitirse sorprendido; para qué quería Aizen un pequeño shinigami? ¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello?


	2. capitulo 2

2

Hacia delante, hacia atrás; hacia delante, hacia atrás…

-Quieres dejar de hacer eso?

Tomi puso las manos en las rodillas; se moría de aburrimiento y por eso, estaba columpiándose en la alta silla. Szayel calculó cada uno de sus gestos y sirvió un vaso de leche, acercando las galletas al pequeño, a la vez. Tomi sonrió, dulcemente. Pero no tomó nada

-Están ricas…las hice yo mismo, no quieres?

El niño negó con la cabeza. Szayel apeló a su paciencia, la cual no era mucha

-No sabes que es de mala educación rechazar lo que se te invita?

Tomi hizo un gesto divertido

-Sí, mamá…pero como no sé si está envenenado, mejor no lo comeré, gracias…

Szayel contuvo su frustración; sabía que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles con aquel niño. Para alentarlo, tomó una galleta y la partió bajo la nariz del pequeño; chocolate, avena y almendras tostadas y vainilla

-Uhmmm…cómo puedes creer eso? –se comió un trozo- mira, está delicioosa…

Tomi se bajó de la silla

-Mamá…deja de intentarlo, sí? Esa cosa –señaló la galleta- de seguro tiene marcadores bacteriales para que me envenenen en diez días o me mutarán y me convertiré en gusano o me matarás y clonarás y atormentarás para divertirte o me harás pedacitos para abonar tu jardín experimental…

Szayel contuvo el aliento, indignado

-Quién..?

La risa franca del pequeño, tan parecida a la de su padre

-Todos. Todo el mundo me lo ha dicho; todos saben que te encanta hacer esas cosas…no sé cómo no te aburres de la sangre…puedo irme a jugar?

Un leve campaneo y Lumina saltando hacia la puerta. Todo un escándalo. Nnoitra y Tesla y Nel, seguida de Pesshe y Dondochakka, ante el pasmado asombro de Szayel

-¡PAPÁAAA!

La risa de Nnoitra y la rápida carrera de Tomi, saltando a los brazos de su padre y riendo mientras el muy salvaje lame su mejilla derecha

-¿Qué diablos...?

-¡Hola, Momoiro-kun! Te apuesto a que no nos esperabas, verdad? ¿Cómo se está portando este niño contigo?

Szayel tomó aire

-¿Qué estás haciendo TÚ aquí?

La sonrisa enorme y siniestra de Nnoitra

-Me mudo aquí, Momi…si tú quieres tener al niño, parece que tu actitud del principio ha cambiado…y creo que lo más sano es que Tomi tenga una familia, no te parece? ¡Tesla!

-¡Nnoitra-sama, señor!

-Deja las cosas de Tomi en su habitación…y lleva las mías a la de Mo…de Szayel

-¿¿Te has vuelto loco??

Nnoitra ni siquiera le hizo caso; salió al jardín experimental, donde se tiró en el pasto y rodó junto a su pequeño, que ya estaba jugando con Nel y sus mascotas

-Qué pasó, súper-Espada, te trató bien?

-Así asá, papá…

-¿No intentó envenenarte?

-Sí, pero sólo comí lo que me trajo el tío Ulquiorra…

-Y ¿No has tratado de hablar con él?

Tomi alzó las cejas, señalando con su pequeña barba hacia la espalda de Nnoitra; Szayel estaba escuchándolos

-¡Estás arruinando esta magnífica especie de Stenotaphrum!

Nnoitra lo atravesó con su único ojo, levantándose, aprovechando que, por su altura, Szayel tendría que alzar la cara para mirarlo

-Por una vez, deja de exagerar, Szayel kun Y si lograste crearlo, volverás a hacerlo, eres lo suficientemente inteligente para ello…me enferma que te portes como una maldita histérica, por todo…

-¡Un bestia y un monstruo! ¡Eso es lo que eres!

La risa de Nnoitra, inclinando lentamente su rostro hasta tener el de Szayel al alcance de su larga lengua y lamerle la nariz, burlándose

-Al menos, no soy un desalmado enfermo que le gusta cortar y agujerar a quienes no pueden defenderse, por diversión. Sólo mato cuando me lo ordenan y vale la pena…

-¡No voy a permitir que te quedes aquí! Eres un atentado a…la estética!!

-Són órdenes de Aizen sama…

La helada voz de Ulquiorra los volvió a la realidad, haciendo más arrogante al 5º Espada, si es que cabía

-¿Q..qué estás diciendo, Ulquiorra Schiffer?

-Lo que escuchaste. Nnoitra habló con Aizen, sobre la importancia de que el pequeño Tomi tuviese una familia…y Aizen sama estuvo de acuerdo…

Si no fuera porque Szayel conocía perfectamente la inmutabilidad de Ulquiorra, hubiera jurado que había al menos un brillo de diversión en los ojos esmeralda del cuarto Espada.

-¡Lumina! ¡Verona!

Sus dos fracciones llegaron saltando. Szayel se recompuso en instantes, entornando las perfectamente pintadas pestañas. Nnoitra tragó saliva al verlo; no sabía cuándo era más temible, si en plena resurrección o cuando fingía total indiferencia, como una serpiente enroscada estudiando todas y cada una de las debilidades del enemigo. Pero disimuló sonriendo, técnica aprendida del viejo zorro de Gin Ichimaru; no podía permitir que estuviera tan cerca de Tomi y descubriera su secreto

-Hagan lo que ordena Nnoitra…si Aizen sama lo ordena, cumpliremos sus órdenes. Si sus órdenes son que _este_ niño tenga una familia, entonces, llevaremos a cabo el experimento…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Papá…

-Shu..shu..no digas nada

El suspiro del niño: la enorme y a la vez delicada mano de su padre, hecha a manejar a Santa Teresa, parecía tosca contra el rostro de Tomi. Nnoitra despegó con cuidado el trozo de hueso. Era el mismo que Kurosaki Ichigo había logrado romper de la máscara de Grimmjow; cualquier que hubiese puesto atención, lo habría notado de inmediato

-Ouch!

-Shu…los Espada no lloran por tonterías como un hueso viejo…

Una lágrima bajó por la mejilla del pequeño

-No estoy llorando por eso…

-Entonces?

Tomi se hizo más pequeño, si se podía. Respondió con un hilo de voz

-No soy un arrancar verdadero, papá…nunca seré un Espada

Nnoitra no cambió su sonrisa. De haber tenido corazón, éste se le habría encogido. De haber tenido alma, se habría angustiado. Pero como no tenía las dos cosas, no sabía como llamar a la tristeza que lo estaba inundando ahora, sabiendo que lo que Tomi decía, era cierto

-¡Claro que eres un arrancar! Eres el arrancar más valiente y listo que conozco y pronto serás un Espada, uno mejor y más fuerte que Ulquiorra!

-Pero papá…y mi hollow? Y no tengo máscara!

-Bah! Tonterías! Esas cosas no significan nada; lo que ocurre es que tu eres un arrancar especial, muy especial…eso te vuelve fuerte, más que los otros…epa, los guerreros no saben llorar, Alonso kun…

-¿Me abrazas?

-¡Ven acá! Eso sí tienes que aprenderlo: los abrazos son lo que hace fuerte a un guerrero…

Nnoitra lo meció, mientras soltaba su coleta, lamiendo la marca que el hueso dejara en su mejilla, como si fuera su pequeño cachorro. Szayel no lo había sorprendido, casi milagrosamente, gracias a las cajas negación de Ulquiorra, Grimmjow y la suya propia, instaladas en todas las cámaras y sensores de la habitación de Tomi. Pero eso no tardaría en ser un problema; no podría ocultarlo para siempre y además, Tomi ya se había dado cuenta.

Hasta donde Nnoitra sabía, su hijo no era un arrancar. Pero tampoco despedía el reiatsu de un shinigami…aunque su reiraku fuese rojo. Y Aizen…o lo usaría o acabaría matándolo. Y por alguna razón, Nnoitra no podía soportar esa idea.

Sí, había una persona que podría averiguarlo, que, si tuviera el menor instinto materno, incluso podría ayudarlo y defenderlo. Entre los dos podrían sacarlo delante de cualquier idea que tuviera Aizen al respecto. Pero a _él_, no podía pedírselo. Nunca.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Toqueteó ligeramente el teclado y activó la secuencia de voz; eso, le permitiría hacerse la manicura mientras veía y analizaba la grabación. Veamos, sí, elegiría ese rosa; iba con el tono de sus ojos y sus cabellos. Volvió sus ojos a la pantalla.

Nada importante hasta ahora, pero indudablemente esos dos –o tres, sumando a Tesla- le ocultaban algo.

Menos mal que había logrado descifrar el código de vibración de las cajas negación y desactivar éstas, echando a andar después las cámaras sensoras, distribuídas enteramente en la piel de las paredes de las habitaciones.

Nnoitra reía –cuándo no!- y Tomi también. El mayor desvistió al pequeño, para bañarlo a continuación. Y entonces, un asombrado Szayel advirtió dos cosas; uno, que Tomi carecía de hollow y dos, que su máscara de hueso era falsa…

Así que de eso se trataba, neh? Soltó la carcajada y se sintió al borde del orgasmo con ese descubrimiento ¡El pequeño gusano ni siquiera era un hollow vulgar! ¡Qué fantástico! De modo que sólo necesitaría la autorización de Aizen para hacerlo desaparecer…

_Bueno…quizá eso no le guste a Él…_

No. No le gustaría en absoluto y entonces…cómo haría para reconquistarlo? La curiosidad morbosa que siempre lo invadía comenzó a pincharle por dentro. Un momento. Si Tomi no era un Arrancar ni un Hollow…qué era, entonces? Mmmm, evidentemente _aún_ no podía deshacerse de él. Tendría que investigar más sobre ese asunto…pero para ello, debería hacer un esfuerzo real por ganárselos. A los dos. Arrugó la nariz, molesto, acomodando el maquillaje en el caro maletín. Y súbitamente, al mirarlo, se le aclararon las cosas. Maquillaje. El maquillaje perfecto. Claro que antes, no había tenido idea de cómo ganárselos, pero ahora…

Admiró sus uñas, el barniz rosado transparente; ese tono le iba tan bien!

Se miró al espejo y entornó los ojos, entreabriendo los labios, en su semisonrisa más seductora. Oh sí, pero claro que se haría de Nnoitra -ese imbécil regresaría a sus piés, rogándole, pidiéndole más de una vez- sin importar los costos…

Su risa hizo eco en el vacío laboratorio.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tesla normalmente tenía prohibido interferir en lo que a su amo se refería. Pero la situación presente era delicada y el mismo Nnoitra le había advertido que no lo dejara dormir más de lo necesario. Estaban en territorio enemigo.

Entró a la amplia habitación y miró ambos futones; en el mas pequeño, dormía Tomi. En el largo, Nnoitra yacía cubierto sólo con una sábana, el negro cabello suelto, sin el parche, dejando al descubierto los restos de su máscara. Tesla sostuvo el aliento unos instantes; para los demás, Nnoitora sama podría ser un monstruo, físicamente hablando. Para Tesla en cambio, era la suma de lo que amaba y jamás tendría. Sintió un lejano pinchazo de envidia; tal vez Tomi podría haber sido suyo, en vez de de Szayel. _Ese demente._

Volvió a la realidad, vía un codazo del demente en cuestión

-Hazte a un lado, fracción…

Tesla se dio media vuelta a toda velocidad e intentó apartar a Szayel, quien vestía su mejor kimono de estar en casa, de tonos rosa y ópalo, sujeto con un largo obi blanco y rosa, los cabellos adornados con diminutos lirios del valle rosados

-Por favor, Szayel sama, salga de aquí…

Este le dio una palmada en la mano a Tesla, quien sostenía a Verruga

_Tonto_

-Vengo a ver a _MI FAMILIA_…sal de inmediato…y límpiate la boca, Tesla, tienes saliva en el borde…

_Estúpido. Ahí parado, babeando por Nnoitra. Perra en celo; vete enterando que es MIO, neh?_

Pero Tesla sabía que era imposible obedecer a Szayel, de modo que alzó a Verruga…y el escándalo despertó a Nnoitra y Tomi

-¡Fracción del demonio! ¡Con un carajo! Por qué haces tanto ruido?!

-Soy yo, querido…

Si algo de sueño le quedaba al 5º Espada, la voz de Szayel bastó para espantárselo para siempre

-¡TESLA!

-Lo siento, señor! ¡No pude evitarlo! ¡Fue mi error! ¡No tengo perdón por ello!

-¡CLARO QUE NO LO TIENES!

Nnoitra intentó cubrir al pequeño, pero era tarde, y su carita fresca, sin máscara y su pechito tierno, visible a través del pequeño pijama abierto, demostraban a las claras lo que era. O mejor dicho, lo que no era.

Con la voz dulzona y viperina que lo caracterizaba, Szayel se encaró al padre de su hijo, como si nada hubiera visto

-Ohayo goszaimasu! ¿Cómo están los hombres de mi vida?

_Ojos de espiral_

Se acercó a Nnoitra y lo besó en la mejilla. _Hay mucho que hablar…_Te sienta andar sin el parche, querido- deslizó sus manos por el cuello de Nnoitra hasta llegar al pecho. Este le detuvo la muñeca, violentamente, molesto- me encantas, sabes? Tan macho como siempre- sonrió y se lamió los labios- Y…qué tenemos aquí? –se arrodilló junto a Tomi; tanto Nnoitra como el niño se veían aterrados. Szayel había quedado entre ellos…y Santa Teresa estaba colgada al otro extremo de la habitación. El 5º Espada no tendría tiempo, simplemente; Szayel podría atacar primero. Este alargó la mano y la puso en el hombro de Tomi

-Tsk…qué mal eso de no tener hollow…-su tono fue de perfecta indiferencia, como si tal cosa no fuera grave- veamos que guarda mamá por aquí…-sacó su enorme maletín de cosméticos, regalo de una carísima marca francesa- ah! Esto servirá…

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLO, PERRA!

Szayel no se inmutó

-Esas no son formas de hablarle a la madre de tu hijo, _Nnoi kun_…no querías una familia?

-Si le haces algo…

-Oh, por Aizen sama! ¡Qué escandaloso! ¡Es mi hijo también! Qué ganaría haciéndole algo? ¿_Perderte a ti? No me conviene…_

Szayel sacó del maletín lo que parecía ser una polvera verde; al abrirla, se veía que estaba llena de ¿Motas oscuras? Tomó una de ellas entre dos dedos y la revisó por ambos lados…plántándola después en el pecho de Tomi. El pequeño botón oscuro pareció mezclarse con la piel, vibró y ¡Zaz! De pronto, Tomi tuvo un hollow y podía mirarse el otro lado del pijama, en el espejo

-¡Wow papá! ¡Mira!

Szayel sonrió, complacido. _Primera base, ganada_…

-Oooh! ¡Te ves perfecto! ¡Un verdadero arrancar! Pero…aún nos falta, verdad?

Tomi miró a su padre, pero después, decididido, tomó iniciativa y buscó bajo el futón

-Tengo el trozo de Tío Grimmi…

-Y vas a pegarte a un apestoso hueso usado? Caramba, Tomi kun, no sé cómo _tu padre_ lo ha permitido…a ver, déjame ver eso…

Szayel tomó la suave carita de Tomi en su mano y sacó un gotero azul del estuche

-¿Me dolerá?

-Claro que no, tontito…

Dejó caer una gota en la mejilla del niño y la sustancia comenzó a atraer partículas espirituales, resplandeciendo despacio, generando de la piel hacia fuera, una pequeña máscara de hueso, hasta cubrir medio rostro y parte de la mandíbula de Tomi con feroces dientes, como los de la máscara de su padre. Nnoitra no podía creerlo

-Vé esto, papá! ¡Ahora sí que soy un hollow, un verdadero Arrancar! ¡WOOOW! ¡Tengo que enseñarle a Nell!

-Un momento, Tomi Alonso Jiruga! –exclamó su padre, hablando por primera vez- vé con Tesla y dile que te ayude a vestirte y…

-Y?

El 5º Espada frunció el ceño, mirando hacia otra parte

-Y los guerreros son agradecidos. Dá las gracias, ánda

Tomi se acercó, repentinamente muy serio, mirando a Szayel

-Arigato, Szayel sama…

Szayel se rió, encantadoramente.

-Mamá…

-Mamá?

-"Gracias, mamá"; puedes decirlo así, neh? –y le abrió los brazos. Pero Tomi no saltó hacia ellos; pese al regalo, desconfiaba y no con pocas razones. Nnoitra rompió el hielo

-Gracias, Szayel.

Tomi hizo una reverencia y salió gritando

-NEEEEEELLLL!


	3. Chapter 3

3

-Y bien? ¿Era necesario que hicieras tanto teatro? ¿Cuál es el precio? Tú no haces nada gratis ni sin trampas de por medio ¿Qué carajo te traes?

Szayel dejó caer el cabello sobre su rostro. Se había arreglado a conciencia, maquillado, depilado y perfumado perfectamente. Algo de eso tendría que hacerle efecto a este bestia…pero nada mejor que haber hecho algo por el hijo de ambos ¡Maldito desconfiado! Sin embargo, Szayel confiaba ilimitadamente en su inteligencia y éste Espada alguna vez le había pedido ayuda –la rota máscara de Nel- de modo que las cosas _tenían_ que funcionar con él, como ya había ocurrido antes…

-Previsible, desde el principio, querido…de haber sabido, me habría sido más sencillo seducirte, desde la primera vez…pero eso no importa ahora. Lo nuestro es…

-¡No hay nada "nuestro"!

-Oh no, te equivocas; mide un metro con veinte centímetros de estatura, pesa 25 kilogramos y no es un hollow. Y sí, es "nuestro"…y si no llegamos a un acuerdo, morirá pronto…

La frase obtuvo en Nnoitra el efecto que Szayel esperaba

-¿De qué carajos estás hablando?

La risita de Szayel

-Todo este tiempo, me estuviste frenando a saber la verdad, cuando pude haberlo remediado desde el principio…típico de ti. Claro que anoche, cuando me enteré, tomé un par de muestras espirituales…hey hey, dile a Santa Teresa que no tiene por qué rugir en voz baja…no soy una amenaza-deslizó un índice ansioso por el esternón de Nnoitra; éste lo apartó de un golpe- soy sólo la madre de tu hijo…

-Tomi no es uno de tus ratones!

-Tonto…es alguien mil veces más importante que mis ratones, Nnoi-kun; revisé su reiraku, su aura, su reiatsu, sus partículas espirituales y descubrí una cosa…

-¿Es un shinigami? –el temor en la voz de Nnoitra. Así que él también lo había sospechado, vaya, no era tan tonto

-No. Puedes estar tranquilo…

-¡Pero el reiraku es rojo!

-Pero eso sólo indica que _será_ un shinigami. Cuando muera. No antes

-Enton..?

-Es humano.

_Tu hijo es humano…_

Diez segundos de silencio

-Estás demente…no, espera, estás loco

-Es lo mismo

-¡Ya lo sé, pero sólo así se explica! Somos Arrancars, Szayel, somos Espada: somos una suma de Hollows y más Hollows, evolucionada

-No pretenderás que desconozco eso, verdad, Nnoi kun?- suspiró, fastidiado- por qué siempre tendré que estar dando tantas explicaciones? Mira, es muy sencillo; la mayoria piensa que uno mas uno son dos. Eso es falso. Uno mas uno pudieran ser tres o cuatro o mil…dependiendo de la lógica que utilicemos. Si sumas un hollow mas otro hollow, crees que obtendrás un hollowcito, no? De la misma forma que si sumas un humano más otro, obtienes un bebé…me sigues?

-Eso lo sabe cualquier imbécil…

-Que bueno que tú no eres cualquier imbécil, sino uno excepcional…hey, no te enfurezcas, ya sabes que no soy bueno para pelear…toda la investigación y el análisis que he hecho del shinigami sustituto…recuerdas su máscara, verdad? Al analizar los cocientes de vibración espiritual que la hacen manifestarse, descubrí que los seres humanos son una amalgama perfecta de espíritu puro e impuro…de ahí que puedan inclinarse a un lado u otro y que puedan desviarse a ser plus o hollows. Cuando el shinigami sustituto recibió sus poderes como tal, no estaba MUERTO y por tanto, la división entre puro e impuro no se había dado…por eso, tuvo que aprender a controlar la oscuridad dentro de él y a volverla un arma favorable…

-No veo a dónde nos lleva eso…

-Nosotros somos arrancars; pero, en algún momento anterior a esta vida, fuimos shinigami y aún más antes, humanos. Somos una suma de pequeños rasgos de espíritu puro, junto con una gran cantidad de partículas espirituales impuras, que fue lo que nos volvió hollows y a la larga, arrancar. Cuando mezclas ambos, las partículas impuras se van al fondo…y las puras, quedan flotando…y claro, la mezcla no puede ser estable. De ese estado intermedio, dentro de ti y de mí, nació Tomi y, como estaba precisamente a la mitad – como todo ser humano- por eso su naturaleza está justo a medio camino entre el bien y el mal. Será un shinigami, si lo elige, cuando muera. Pero, mientras tanto, ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de que es humano..

-Pero cómo, en nombre de Aizen, supones que iba a enterarme?

-Hay señales clarísimas, querido. En principio, deberías preguntarte cómo es posible que un bebé de unos cuantos meses tenga el aspecto de un niño de siete años: ello ocurre porque el desgaste espiritual en Hueco Mundo es enorme, ya que no es el ambiente donde debería estar y por lo tanto, su flecha del tiempo está aceleradísima y envejecerá y morirá antes de lo que imaginamos…y por otro lado, ya has notado que produce efectos en todos los arrancars? Sólo los humanos tienen sentimientos, Nnoi kun; y Tomi logra eso en los demás, de la misma forma que Nel. Nel lo consiguió porque su grado de evolución como arrancar la ha llevado cerca de lo razonable…pero bajo su forma infantil, esa forma razonable se vuelve humana. Apestosamente humana. Tomi puede hacer lo que ningún arrancar; que Ulquiorra sonría, que Grimmjow pierda la ira, que tú –que detestas a los débiles –seas capaz de cuidarlo y rompe todas mis previsiones, cosa que yo mismo creía imposible…eso, desdichadamente, lo aprendí de Mayuri, ese teme…lo lógico es que nuestro niño fuera un monstruo, como nosotros…pero la lógica engendra monstruos y lo que para nosotros sería monstruoso, es precisamente un ser humano…

Nnoitra bajó la mirada, desalentado. Claro, no tenía ni puta idea de cómo o cuánto crecía un cachorro y menos uno humano. Aizen o no de por medio, perdería a Tomi. Y, si ese niño era culpable de lo que el feroz Espada sentía ahora…cómo iba a remediarse eso con su pérdida?

-Pero…qué puedes hacer, Szayel? No me digas que no has pensado nada! –lo tomó de la solapa del kimono, casi alzándolo. Szayel lo detuvo, poniendo las manos en el pecho de Nnoitra, atragantándose casi. No esperaba algo así tan rápido. Advirtió que era más la preocupación de Nnoitra por el pequeño…pero no iba a dejar de aprovecharse. Alzó el rostro para besarlo, pero algo le hizo contenerse

_¿Qué diablos me ocurre? ¿Por qué me importa lo que él piense? ¿Por qué me importa ayudarlo?Si me besa, lo tendré para mí solo, se olvidará del niño, la mezcla química en el labial debe funcionar…por qué me estoy deteniendo?_

Se zafó, con suavidad, de Nnoitra. Este lo miraba, desconcertado. Szayel siguió hablando

-Tomi kun no puede vivir aquí, Nnoitra. Ni en el Seireitei. Es necesario que vaya al lugar que le corresponde o morirá. Y su lugar…es el Mundo Real.

Si en ese momento, Nnoitra hubiera sido vencido por un Menos, no se habría visto más desalentado. De la forma que fuera, iba a perder a su cachorro. Y no podía soportarlo ni comprenderlo. Simplemente, no podía.

Sentado en el futón, como estaba, dejó caer la cabeza, el lacio cabello negro resbalándole por los hombros. Santa Teresa resbaló al piso, la hoja temblando; si su poseedor seguía demostrando debilidad, comenzaría a perder evolución y forma. La enorme hoja de luna creciente gimió, un par de veces.

Szayel posó su suave mano en el hombro de Nnoitra. Pero las reacciones de éste siempre eran violentas, carentes de calma. Tiró de él y lo abrazó y ocultó el rostro en la rosada melena de Szayel; éste sintió que se desmayaba, casi. Los colmillos en la vacía cuenca de la máscara de Nnoitra arañaron ligeramente su cuello, al recargarse sobre él; ese roce hizo que Szayel lo apretara más contra sí, contagiándose de la naciente emoción del otro, a su pesar…

¿Por qué, si el resumen de todas sus sensaciones era el deseo, simplemente no podía aprovecharse del otro, ahora que tenía la guardia baja?

Nnoitra estaba indefenso, su boca cercana a la suya…advirtió que el gigante dudaba. Un largo dedo abrió el escote del kimono. Szayel tembló al contacto. Y entonces, el 5º Espada vió la marca en la piel

-Qqué…qué es esto? –Y le abrió el kimono entero, con su carácterística brusquedad, dejando sus hombros y pecho al descubierto, haciendo obvias el resto de las marcas, la piel de Szayel salpicada de pequeños cuadros oscuros, con el número 5 tatuado en el centro.

El científico trató de zafarse sin conseguirlo. Nnoitra tocó una de las marcas; eran idénticas a su tatuaje

-No me escuchaste, Momoiro kun?

Szayel alzó la vista, clavándola en el ojo plomizo del otro. Tragó saliva. Y después, pese a su increíble capacidad de análisis, nunca llegó a comprender por qué dijo lo que dijo

-No podía viv…estar sin ti. Creé una fórmula…casi perfecta, que concentra todo lo que siento cuando estoy contigo, todo lo que me haces sentir…la uso en un parche, la adhiero a mi piel y deja estas marcas…parece que me he vuelto adicto…

_¿Sentir? De qué diablos estaban hablando!_ Nnoitra lo miró, azorado

-No, no, no; espera. Algo no está bien aquí. Algo anda mal, nosotros somos Espada. Nosotros somos arrancar. No _sentimos_, neh? Desde cuándo está pasando esto, Szayel y no me digas que no lo habías previsto o te juro que…

-Tsk…no hagas amenazas. No jures…sí, lo preví- se cubrió, rápidamente, ocultando las marcas

-Entonces? ¿No te das cuenta? ¿Qué diablos nos está pasando?

-Sígueme…en el jardín

Nnoitra tomó la hakama y siguió a Szayel al césped y las flores. Por un momento, al mirarlo, el 5º Espada tuvo la idea de que éste era su lugar, tan bello, tan dulce y espléndido, rodeado de flores y de luz y no enterrado en un laboratorio. Reprimió sus deseos de tocarlo: no podría detenerse después si lo hacía. Szayel se quitó los anteojos, mirando el césped, pensativo; Nnoitra podía habérselo comido a besos en ese instante

-Soy una máquina de análisis…me molesta funcionar mal…sabes bien como actúa el Kyoka?

-¿El bankai de Aizen sama?

-Aizen sama lo está usando con nosotros

Un par de suspiros. La ira de Nnoitra

-Pero…cómo carajos? ¿Por qué?–una risa triste y luego Szayel, llevándose las manos a los ojos…sacándose un par de lentillas de contacto

–Estos, los hice para rechazar cualquier vibración espiritual y lograr ver a fondo la materia verdadera de las cosas. No era mi intención descubrirlo…nos hace creer que somos sus tropas y que le interesamos, nos está haciendo lo que hizo a la Sociedad de Almas…Nel evolucionó, recuerdas? Por eso, ya no le interesa pelear; eso les pasa a los humanos cuando evolucionan. Eso les pasa, cuando sienten identificación con sus semejantes, cuando se saben iguales y dejan de tratarlos como a objetos. Hay cosas que anulan el Kyoka Suigetsu, Nnoitora sama; cosas como éstos lentes y la cercanía humana, porque ésta última, al menos, te hace evolucionar hacia un punto que no esperabas…o no deseabas…ya ves, nos estamos volviendo menos que Espada…-Szayel se soltó hablando, diciendo cosas sin sentido, al parecer- Aizen nos tiene sólo a prueba contra el shinigami sustituto, para ver si podremos con las tropas reales, la División Cero…Tomi es parecido a Kurosaki Ichigo…con la diferencia de que nació en Hueco Mundo y eso, lo hará morir pronto…

-No entiendo nada…por qué entonces te embarazaste de mí?

-Por…estúpido…porque quería ponerte en tu sitio y…porque quería saber qué podía pasar ¿Recuerdas a Gabriel? Mi comando de resurrección? En ése, la reproducción es asexual, las características se sostienen. Pero Aizen necesita Espada más fuertes y mejores; si mezclas más de uno, obtendrás mejoras genéticas…y quise agradarlo. Tomi, cuando crezca, será más fuerte y capaz que ninguno de los nuestros…pero su humanidad de fondo le impedirá ser cruel o vengativo o furioso…así, el Kyoka no tendrá efecto sobre él y entonces, Aizen lo matará…

-Quieres decir que sólo la venganza o la destrucción hacen que el Kyoka funcione sobre ti?

-Precisamente. Los sentimientos impuros…

-Pero y sus aliados?

La risa ligera de Szay

-Tousen san está ciego, el Kyoka no le hace efecto y me parece que está enamorado de Aizen. Gin sama tiene en los ojos una vibración diferente, por su color, son escarlata…y me temo que trae encima lentes del mismo tipo de los míos…y, si mi análisis es correcto, son invento de uno de los capitanes, el predecesor de Mayuri, Urahara…sabías que ese individuo fue acusado de hollowficar a siete shinigami y tuvo que escapar al Mundo Real? Creo que Gin sama es un doble agente de la Sociedad de Almas…y por eso, siempre se está riendo…

-Pero…cómo supiste todo eso?

Szayel sonrió, tristemente

-Analizando, como siempre. Me fascina hacer análisis y llegar a conclusiones…no sé por qué, últimamente, no me hace tan feliz…

Nnoitra tomó su rostro por el borde y acarició sus labios con el pulgar, rozándolo apenas…

-¡NOOOO!

Szayel retiró su mano…pero había hecho contacto con el lápiz labial que los cubría. El efecto no tardó en aparecer…así como la boca de Nnoitra, hambrienta, cubriendo la suya. Szayel nunca pensó que agradecería tanto la instantánea aparición de Tomi, de la mano de Nel adulta. Una leve risa y la ceja alzada de Nel

-Ano…Interrumpimos?

-¡No!- de Szayel

-SI, PUEDEN LARGARSE YA MISMO…!-Nnoitra, gritando furioso

-¡No! –Szayel tomó en sus manos el rostro del giante- Nnoi kun, mírame, _lo que sientes es FALSO, me entiendes? Es un químico especial…es como el té que bebiste, antes de Tomi, un afrodisíaco…_despierta, si? No te sientes atraído por mí, es sólo una hormona falsa!!

La expresión del gigante pasó del desconcierto a la ira…y retornó al deseo

-NELLIEL! AYÚDAME!

La risa suelta de Nel, haciendo rebotar su pecho y la risa gorjeante de Tomi, que no entendía bien a bien qué pasaba, pero que estaba seguro de una cosa; si su papá estaba molestando a Momi-kun, entonces, el asunto era para reírse. Los brazos de Nel sosteniendo con todas sus fuerzas a Nnoitra, para tratar de apartarlo de Szayel; éste, buscando rápido una ampolleta lista en el bolso del amplio kimono, el pinchazo en el pecho y el antídoto haciendo efecto…y Nnoitra derrumbándose, desmayado, los tres al piso, cayendo en un mar de brazos y piernas. Tesla los miró, desconcertado; había corrido, junto con Lumina y Verona, al escuchar el escándalo en el jardín.

-Nelliel sama…

-Tesla, si te atreves a decir que interrumpes algo, Lanzador Verde se hará cargo de ti…ven y sácanos de ésta…


	4. Chapter 4

4

Nnoitra abrió los ojos; la luna de Hueco Mundo entraba por el amplio ventanal, iluminando apenas la habitación. Cuánto había dormido? ¿Un día entero? Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de despejarse el sueño, recordando a la vez todo lo que había conversado con Szayel. Lo del afrodisíaco no le importaba demasiado; era una más de las muchas mañas de Momoiro kun y no era que no lo esperase; Tomi había llegado así y de alguna forma, Nnoitra se lo agradecía. Tocó su pectoral derecho, aún adolorido del pinchazo del antídoto…ya arreglaría después cuentas con Szayel por eso.

De momento, le preocupaba lo que podía ocurrirle a su hijo y la humanización que les estaba ocurriendo a todos los que se le acercaban; cuánto tardaría Aizen en sorprenderlos? Y…en deshacerse de ellos? Porque era evidente que no le iban a servir de nada arrancars con sentimientos humanos, le parecerían inferiores…kami sama, por eso Grimmjow había dejado de gruñir y estampar gente contra las paredes, abriendo huecos en ellas en vez de entrar por la puerta y otras lindezas; por eso las chicas habían dejado de pelearse sus pequeñas envidias todo el dia entre ellas y hasta Halibel había perdido el sombrío gesto en los ojos, por eso Ulquiorra mismo era capaz de sonreír…se sintió triste de nuevo; al mirar a su alrededor, descubrió dos figuras dormidas en el futón de al lado.

Tomi dormía, acurrucado en los brazos de Szayel, el largo cabello oscuro, manchado de rosa, cayendo sobre el pecho de su madre y éste, suspirando levemente por la boca entreabierta. Nnoitra sintió algo extraño dentro de su pecho, como si algo se moviera…y un latir igualmente extraño…en el centro del hueco donde debiera ir su ojo izquierdo. Ridículo. No podía sentir nada ahí, no había _nada_ ahí, que pudiera hacerlo sentir algo…

Percibió un reiatsu; Nel estaba en la puerta, bajo su forma niña, mirándolos. Le llamó, susurrando

-…Noitoda…ven, si?

El 5º Espada se acercó, tratando de no hacer ruido

-Qué quieres, Nelliel?

-¿Qué vá a pasad con Tomikun?

Nnoitra suspiró

-Hasta que Szayel no despierte, no lo sabremos…tenemos que pensar; Szayel te dijo todo?- Nel asintió, los ojos enormes y brillantes

-No quiedo que sde vaya…

-Yo tampoco

-Di a Dayel que haga que pueda quedadse

-Nelliel, éste no es el lugar de Tomi kun

-Pero Dayel es su mamá y tu, su papá…

-Eso no basta…

Nel bajó su mirada, desconsolada. El silencio de Las Noches parecía, de repente, más tétrico y calmo que de costumbre. Tomi se movió en el sueño y se aferró a Szayel; Nnoitra sintió otro pinchazo extraño dentro de sí. Tomi nunca había abrazado así a alguien más, a excepción de él mismo.

-Vete a dormir

-No, no quiedo, Noitoda. Tenemos que pensad…hadzme gandde

-¿Cómo voy a hacerte grande? ¡No tengo idea de cómo hacerlo!

-Como das hadas

-Hadas? Qué es eso?

-Tedla nod leyo un cuento. Udukioda de lo quitó a Odihime…de llama Piterpan…

-Y? Qué decía el cuento?

-Que di cddees en das hadas, aplaudes

Nnoitra se rascó la cabeza. Nel normalmente estaba loca, bajo su forma de niña…pero no se perdia nada con hacerle caso

-Pero los despertaremos

-Vamos al jaddin…etto ed impootante…

Salieron bajo la luna y se tomaron las manos

-Que hay que hacer ahora?

-Um…depite conmigo…cdees en das hadas? Desponde "Diiiiiiii" y appaude

-Es ridículo!

-Hadlo!!-Nnoitra miró a Nel, las gruesas lágrimas bajando por el pequeño rostro-hadlo pada que pueda pndsar como gandde y de me ocudda algo pada que Tomi no mueda...

Nnoitra tomó aire y gritó

-¡SI! ¡CREO EN LAS HADAS!- y aplaudió tanto como pudo, haciendo todo un escándalo con sus pulseras. El hechizo, con todo, funcionó y Nel recuperó en instantes su forma adulta…

Conversaron toda la noche.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-En suma, ése es nuestro plan…qué te parece?

Los dos miraron a Szayel

-Pero…están seguros de que ellos aceptarán?

Nnoitra sonrió, totalmente satisfecho

-Averígualo tú mismo. No nos creas, Szayel kun…tú eres el de los análisis

Szayel no tuvo que pensarlo mucho.

Porque jalada de los pelos, caótica y absurda, la idea de Nel era tan buena que se reprochó el que no se le hubiera ocurrido antes a él mismo.

Cierto es que el shinigami sustituto y la que había partido en dos a Arroniero vivían ahora en el Mundo Real; como también era cierto que eran una linda pareja sin hijos, que no podrían tenerlos y que les encantaría ser una familia completa. Como cierto era que, de no ser porque Nel era su amiga, jamás se habrían enterado de ello…tan cierto como que Tomi, de ir a dar al Mundo Real, recuperaría su edad verdadera de seis meses…y jamás recordaría haber nacido de unos arrancars. Tan cierto como que lo perderían para siempre, casi tanto como si muriera…

-No puedo soportar pensar eso último…

Szayel miró a Nel adulta

-De dónde…?

-Las hadas. Orihime me leyó varios cuentos de hadas. Son unos seres fantásticos; los seres humanos creen en ellos. No tienen alma, ni corazón, como nosotros, pero pueden conceder deseos. Y, en los tiempos antiguos, podían hacer que sus hijos crecieran entre los humanos; simplemente, cambiaban un niño humano por el hijo de un hada y el que se atreviera a rechazarlo, llevaría encima la mala suerte hasta que muriera. Es una leyenda. Y la guerra, las guerras humanas

-Por qué?

-Porque cada vez que hay una, los humanos lo primero que hacen es poner a salvo a sus niños; los mandan a países distintos o los ocultan en cavernas o en el campo, lejos de las ciudades que pueden ser un peligro…y nosotros, estamos en guerra

-Ya entiendo. Si ganamos o perdemos esta guerra, a Tomi no le pasará nada, sin importar el resultado…

Los arrancars lo miraron, asombrados, Nnoitra y Nel, y Tesla y Lumina y Verona, qué acababa de decir Szayel?

_¿ Si ganamos o perdemos?¿ Acaso podíamos perder?_

-Necesito que te decidas ya mismo, Nnoitra…tengo un plan que nos permitiría hacer bien todo esto…pero me temo que...- se acercó a la computadora- no conozco la habilidad de abrir una Garganta y necesitaré afinarla…

El reiatsu proveniente de la puerta les apabulló. Ninguno se lo esperaba, pese a la vigilancia de Tesla y las demás fracciones; sin embargo, tenían la disculpa de ser incapaces de detectar el de los shinigami que acompañaban a Aizen, siendo ellos igualmente poderosos

-Oi oi! ¿Quiénes están hablando de perder la guerra?

Los arrancars sabían que los humanos no querían a Ichimaru Gin; en ese instante, Nnoitra al menos, comprendió claramente el por qué, pese a que había aprendido muchas mañas de él.

-Gin sama…-empezó Szayel

-Tsk…no tienes que explicarme nada, Szayel Apporo…como que he estado siguiendo sus perrerías desde hace tiempo, neh? –se acercó a Tomi, quien apenas entraba, arrastrando su gato de trapo, regalo de Grimm- Hola, pequeño Espada _no tan Espada…_

La última frase sólo la escucharon los adultos.El silencio se hizo tenso y fino; sólo la sonrisa de Gin parecía romperlo

-¿Qué les sucede, Espada, por qué tan serios? Aye aye…ven aquí, Tomi kun, el tío Gin te contará una cosa…

_Por kami…este bastardo nos escuchó__, sabe todo…qué diablos pretende?_

Tomi, sin sospechar nada, se trepó de un salto a las rodillas de Gin, sonriendo

-¿Qué haces acá, tío Gin? Aizen sama te regañará!

-Ah, Aizen sama está tan ocupado que no se fijará en que vine a verte…sabías lo que son las hadas?

-Sí, Nell me lo dijo…

-Ah, eso está muy bien, porque así, sabemos de que estamos hablando…necesito que unas hadas vayan al Mundo Real, por mí, y entreguen un par de mensajes, a unos amigos de allá, podrás creerlo?

-Pero tío Gin…tú tienes amigos en el Mundo Real?

-Tengo amigos incluso en el Infierno, sabías eso?

-¡Wow!

-Sí, por eso, puedo pedirle a Ulquiorra _–es más, puedo ordenarle a Ulquiorra-_ que abra una Garganta, para que las hadas puedan ir al Mundo Real y dejar mi mensaje, sabías, Tomi kun?

En ese punto, Tomi soltó la carcajada

-Tio Gin, te olvidas de una cosa…

-¿Qué, Tomi kun?

-En Hueco Mundo no hay hadas!!

Ichimaru Gin abrió los ojos y los clavó en los tres Espada presentes, Szayel, Nnoitra y Nel

-Oi, Tomi kun, te garantizo que no sólo hay hadas, sino que son mucho más fantásticas que en el Mundo Real…

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ichimaru repitió las instrucciones, calmadamente

-Kisuke NO les entregará los gigai personalmente. Tienen que recogerlos en el punto de Salida. En cuanto a Tomi, no hay de qué preocuparse, neh? Y por último –sacó dos objetos. Pequeños- entreguen esto a Kurosaki Ichigo…él sabrá cómo hacerlos llegar a su destino…ellos…tal vez sea un error, pero necesito que sepan que todo está bien…- Szayel miró los dos objetos. Un okashi, un dulce, de los que se usan para la ceremonia del té, con la forma de una flor de caléndula y lo que parecía ser…un trozo de piel humana estirada, con un tatuaje en ella…con la misma flor…

Tanto Szayel como Nnoitra desconocían totalmente a éste Gin; ausente de la sonrisa, los ojos totalmente abiertos…azules, de un azul agua purísimo, sin las rojas lentillas de contacto, sin el menor gesto de burla

-Ulquiorra cerrará la garganta y tendrán sólo doce horas para lograr su objetivo; convencer a los Kurosaki, dejarles a Tomi y dejar el mensaje. Después, no podré responder de ustedes…

Pero lo cierto era que no necesitaba preguntarles nada. Tanto Nnoitra como Szayel estaban dispuestos y Nel tendría que ir con ellos…pues de otro modo, Ichigo les haría pedazos de sólo verlos o percibirlos. Sólo faltaba el teatro final…

Y Szayel tuvo razón. Presentar el cuerpecito frío de Tomi, a Aizen, malherido por un "accidente", producido por Santa Teresa, fue escalofriante. La hoja de doble luna creciente casi rugió en protesta, tintineando sus cadenas por verse obligada a mentir de aquella forma, pero Nnoitra la sostuvo firmemente contra el clon hecho por Szayel, a partir de una sóla célula de un cabello de Tomi y el Gabriel.

El silencio aplastante de todos los Espada cuando Szayel dio la noticia de la muerte del pequeño cachorro se vió interrumpido por el suspiro rápidamente reprimido de alguien. Tal vez habría sido Grimmjow o Halibel. Aizen en cambio, se sintió satisfecho de contemplar la inhumanidad de sus Espada; ni Nnoitra ni Szayel parecían muy lastimados por la pérdida. Y, su desaparición repentina fue tomada como un descanso necesario de todo aquel pequeño drama. Nada de que preocuparse.


	5. Chapter 5

5

5

Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que en el Mundo Real, era miope y los lentes iban más allá del mero adorno. Revisó las costuras del apretado gigai ¡Horror! Su cabello era _rubio_ y los ojos de color _miel_ ¿Dónde estaba el rosado espléndido y el violeta que lo caracterizaban? Revisó su ropa; Urahara, el agente que les había dejado todo, no era un individuo descuidado, pero evidentemente, no tenía el menor gusto o sentido de color y moda. Unos jeans de mezclilla vulgares –bueno, el corte le quedaba bien- una camisa de finas líneas marrón y amarillo –iban con su cabello- y zapatos de loneta blanca…no tan mal, después de todo, mas chaqueta a juego...con los bolsillos justos para sus scanners, cámaras y el estuche de Gin sama. Nnoitra le esperaba, ya vestido. Los jeans le calzaban espléndidamente, pese a su delgadez y la playera de rayas negras y blancas, así como las vans, cuadriculadas igual en negro y blanco y la mascada negra alrededor de su ojo vacío le daban un aspecto raro, pero no menos impresionante que su hakama blanco. Szayel se esmeró en peinarle y acomodarle el lacio cabello negro y, al final, casi volvió a enamorarse de él, si tal cosa cabía en la falta de alma de un arrancar.

El pequeño maullido los volvió a la consciencia de lo que les rodeaba; el día estaba frío y húmedo, las mantas parecían insuficientes y Tomi…era lo que jamás habían visto, más allá de sus primeras horas de nacido. Como arrancar, no había tardado en caminar –dos días- ni en hablar –una semana- o en moverse por sí solo –un mes. Ahora, era una cosita rosada y chillona, envuelta en mantas, con una pequeña nariz y una potente voz, que se estaba muriendo de hambre, el hambre descarnada de todo bebé –humano o hollow- y que tendrían que silenciar de alguna forma…

Nell salió de detrás de los arbustos del parque, sacudiéndose las ramitas y vistiéndose tan rápido como podía, toda su ropa desde los nickers hasta la blusa y el hoodie, de color verde claro, su color predilecto y también el de Urahara.

-Dónde está el mapa del carajo?

-No sé leer un mapa

-Nel, no se supone que conoces el Mundo Real?

-Sólo vine una vez

-Tengo éste localizador

-Szay…puedes hacer que Tomi se calle?

De pronto, pasó una mujer anciana frente a los cuatro; tres discutiendo y uno llorando a todo pulmón

-Hey…qué le pasa a ese bebé?- la señora se acercó y sin decir agua vá, le quitó el bebé a Szayel; el pequeño se calmó casi inmediatamente. La mujer sonrió- sóis unos crios, así no se carga a un bebé…y éste chico tan guapo tiene hambre…

Nel intervino; como fuera, los otros dos no sabian mucho de buenos modales

-Señora…muchas gracias…estamos buscando a Kurosaki Ichigo..tiene idea de dónde...?

-La Clínica Kurosaki? Tal vez sean los mismos-la mujer les quitó el mapa- tienen que caminar dos calles derecho del parque, subir la escalera larga y luego, dos calles más a la derecha…-con azoro, Nel advirtió que ése era precisamente el punto marcado en el mapa. La señora siguió hablando, dirigiéndose a Nnoitra- A ver, estás muy flaco, pero quítate la chaqueta…éste bebé necesita más abrigo ¡Kami sama! Se vé que esto de los bebés no es lo suyo…más vale que se apresuren porque con este clima, el chico se enfermará…

Abrigaron a Tomi como pudieron; ninguno había pensado antes que el clima en Hueco Mundo nunca cambiaba y que el desierto era seco y el interior de Las Noches, cálido y amigable, pese a su tetricidad. Dispuestos y avivados, se pusieron en marcha de inmediato.

-0-0-0-0-0-

El ataque fue súbito, inclemente y frío como el clima. Sin la menor resma de reiatsu, sin el menor poder espiritual encerrados en los gigai, lo único que Nnoitra podía hacer era alzar los brazos y esperar que el hierro de su piel espiritual resistiese lo más posible, pues su piel humana se estaba haciendo trizas frente a los cortes profundos de Zangetsu. Los gritos de Szayel se hicieron verdaderos alaridos; él jamás había sido bueno para pelear...

-No, por favor, _por favor! Nooo!_ No lo golpeés más…mira…está mal, te lo suplico, no más, no más!

Ichigo miró al arrancar. Nnoitra casi yacía sobre los otros tres, lastimado, herido y magullado a fondo. Y entonces, escuchó el llanto del bebé. Al principio, pensó que se trataba de Nel…pero _ahí_ había un reiatsu más

-…Mataste a Chad- afirmó, dejándose llevar de nuevo por la ira, reteniendo apenas a Zangetsu. Nnoitra apenas si pudo asentir

-No era…personal, baka…eran mis órdenes. De haber sabido que era tan débil, ni siquiera lo habría atacado…

-Y no te bastó el daño que hiciste a Nel?? Teme!

Tomi lloró más fuerte

-Basta, Kurosaki Ichigo, _bastaaa!_- la voz tajante de Rukia –Qué ca…qué está pasando aquí??- adelantó la digna heredera adoptiva del clan Kuchiki- y ese bebé? Ouh, pobrecito…

Nel salió debajo de Nnoitra, cubriendo como podía a Tomi y a Szayel, en plena entrada de la Clinica Kurosaki.

-Ese monstruo atormentó a Ishida san y este otro, mató a Chad y me dices basta?!-Szayel recuperó por momentos su perdida dignidad

-Si quisiéramos atacarte…crees que estaríamos aquí, metidos en un gigai, pedazo de bruto? ¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡Un bruto con una espada y no un shinigami!- se volvió a Tomi- ya, bebé…no llores, mamá está contigo…

El llanto del bebé dio fuerzas a Nnoitra y se irguió hasta donde pudo

-¿Tomi está bien?- Nel lo revisó, junto con Szayel; pero el bebé sólo parecía tener frío y hambre. Nel asintió, rápidamente. Szayel se permitió acariciar los negros cabellos de Nnoitra

-¿Quién carajos es Tomi?- preguntó , por fin, Ichigo. Szayel lo miró a los ojos, directamente.

-Este es Tomi Alonso Jiruga-Grantz…es mi hijo. De Nnoitra y mío. Venimos a entregártelo, Kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami sustituto…

-0-0-0-0-

-Vaya, parece que está perfecto…claro, impaciente y un poco hambriento, pero nada que no podamos solucionar…Yuzuuu! –cantó Kurosaki Ishiin. La pequeña rubia no tardó en aparecer, sonriendo- ah, preciosa! Del estante de la clínica trae una lata de fórmula y una botella para bebé…este jovencito se muere de hambre y dile a Karin-chan que ya puede preparar el baño

-Sí, papá

El médico se encaró al público expectante; tres arrancars, uno de ellos salvajemente golpeado, y dos shinigamis bastante confusos

-No tengo ni puta idea de lo que está pasando aquí…pero éste bebé no se merece ese tratamiento. De modo que se me van prontito al salón de la casa y lo discuten en lo que nosotros nos hacemos cargo del bebé. Hay que bañarlo y cambiarlo y alimentarlo…y si quieren, mátense, pero no cerca de él…

Todos lo miraron, asombrados. Ichigo sabía que su padre estaba loco, pero ciertamente, jamás lo había visto tan enojado. Nel decidió facilitar las cosas y, tomando el sello de Ichigo, se salió del gigai, apareciendo en su forma niña

-¡Iytsigo! ¿Pod qué te enojadte tanto!?

-¡Nel! ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Creí que esos Espada…

-Ellos no secuestadon a Nel! Ni a Tomikun

-¿Qué estas haciendo con ellos, Nelliel?- era Rukia. Nel frunció la boca; su forma adulta podía controlar los celos, pero su forma niña nisiquiera lo intentaba y demostrar que no quería a Rukia le bastó un instante y una sola mirada. Sin embargo, tenía que hablar; Szayel estaba aterrado por Nnoitra y éste apenas si podía hablar, dado el excesivo vendaje con que Isshin lo había forrado, literalmente

-Venimod a Mundo Deal a entegad do codaas; uno, ettoo…Noitoda y Dayel tuviedon edte bebé, Tomikun. No ed un addancar…ed humano. Dsi de queda en Hueco Munddo, dse modidá…Dayel…espicas, pooo favod?

En ese momento, Rukia comenzó a percibir que, pese al galimatías de Nel y a lo absurdo que sonaba…parecía ser cierto. Fue y preparó sendas tazas de té y les hizo beberlo; Szayel, antes de tomar una sola gota, la analizó con la punta de un enguantado dedo. No era cosa de arriesgarse a morir envenenado. Suspiró, teatralmente

"¿Por qué siempre tengo que dar explicaciones tan largas? Mire, señora Kurosaki –Ichigo y Rukia enrojecieron; estaban comprometidos solamente y si algo no los decidía a dar un paso más, era la segura imposibilidad de tener familia- hace unos meses, cometí un error de laboratorio…que no fue un error, porque si no, no habríamos sido todos tan felices teniendo a este niño…pero como sea, Nnoitra y yo…es decir, usted sabe, estuvimos juntos y de resultas, yo soy madre de este pequeño. No es arrancar ni shinigami; es humano y morirá si se queda en Hueco Mundo…nosotros…no tenemos alma ni corazón, pero no podemos dejar que le pase algo y queremos entregárselo a ustedes…como si fuera hijo suyo, para que le cuiden y les haga felices…como pasó con todos nosotros y…"

En ese punto, Szayel no pudo reprimirse y comenzó a llorar. Sacó del bolsillo la caja de grabación que había llevado y la puso sobre la pequeña mesa de té. El holograx se desplegó al instante, mostrando a Tomi tal y como era en Hueco Mundo. Ichigo y Rukia miraron despacio las imágenes; Tomi haciendo sus bromas, sus travesuras, atacando, presentando guardia…e Ichigo soltando la pregunta

-Por qué se vé de otra edad? No puede ser éste mismo bebé…

-En Hueco Mundo envejece mucho más rápido; ahí tendría el equivalente de siete años. En realidad, sólo tiene cuatro meses de edad

Rukia vaciló, asombrada. Era su turno de preguntar

-Somos sus enemigos, arrancar…

-Szayel. Szayel Aporro Grantz –se presentó; Rukia frunció el ceño

-El nombre no cambia el hecho, arrancar…cómo saben que no lo mataremos o le haremos algún daño?

Szayel se llevó una mano a la boca, horrorizado; Nnoitra se enderezó en el sofá donde lo tenían recostado y tal cosa reabrió la larga herida que Ichigo le hiciera. Nel lo detuvo y Szayel también

-Ustedes no serían capaces de eso –dijo Nnoitra- no se supone que tú eres el protector? –se dirigió a Ichigo- defendiste a Nel de mí! A un bebé…no lo defenderías igual?

-¡Claro que lo haría! Pero…es hijo de monstruos! Se convertirá en un hollow!

-Oh pero…que ignorancia! Eres un shinigami o no? Revisa su reiraku, lee su reiatsu! ¿Cómo puede ser?

Rukia pensó más finamente

-Entonces…están por perder la guerra? ¿O es un espía en pequeño?

En ese punto, Nel fue quien comenzó a llorar

-Dukia…edes mala. Nel no mentidía ni miente…no a ti, no a Iytsigo…Tomikun es deal ¡Deal!

-Pero…por qué quieren que nos quedemos con él?

-Porque Nel nos dijo que ustedes nunca podrían tener familia y porque los humanos ponen a sus hijos a salvo, en otro país, cuando hay guerra

-Pero ustedes no son humanos

-Pero lo fuímos…-Szayel bajó la cabeza, dándose por vencido- lo fuímos…la única diferencia entre ustedes y nosotros es esto…-alzó su camisa, dejando ver el hollow de su vientre y alzó el parche de Nnoitra, permitiendo asomarse al ojo vacío, rodeado de filosos dientes, a la vista- y esto, dice que somos inhumanos…Tomi es como ustedes. Si se queda con nosotros…morirá. Si se queda en el Rukongai, pasará por el mismo triste destino…sólo aquí tiene esperanza…

Ichigo se enfureció

-Esperanza, neh? Qué derecho tienen de hablar de esperanza? Ustedes son monstruos, los criminales que mataron Chad y lastimaron a Uryuú, ustedes son abortos de Aizen! ¡Debería matarlos a los dos y dejar a Nel libre!

-¡NOOO! –gritó Nel- si Itsygo hace algo a Dayel o a Noitoda, Nel nunca quedda más a Itsygo, oíste? NUNCA…y yo- se acercó a los arrancars- yo los quiedo…edan malos…fuedon malos con Nel…pero Dayel me cudará, veddad? Son mi familia…

_Kami sama, Nel y su máscara rota, la pequeña está loca, está loca de veras, cómo puede creerlo?_

Isshin hizo acto de presencia, Tomi plácidamente dormido en sus brazos, envuelto en un montón de mantas; el corto cabello negro y el mechón rosado en el costado derecho le daban el aspecto de un muñequito

-Y bien? Cómo llamaremos a mi nieto?

-¿Nieto? ¡Padre loco! ¿Quién te dijo que nos quedaríamos con él?

-Y quien te dijo que no? Tú y Rukia chan no pueden tener un hijo! ¡Esa es la verdad! Los regalos no se rechazan, vengan de donde vengan! Y éste bebé es uno… verdaderamente especial …así que cómo lo llamaremos?

Nel interrumpió

-De yama ToMi. Tomikun

-Ah! Es un gran nombre! Me gusta, me gusta…epa, quieres una galleta? –Nel saltó de gusto. Por fin, una persona razonable entre ese montón de adultos. Corrió hasta Isshin, quien se la llevó, de la mano, a la cocina, con el bebé aún en brazos. Szayel reclinó la cabeza

-Si no lo quieren, no hay nada que nos quede por hacer aquí…ah, por cierto, él no es todo lo que trajimos, nos pidieron entregarte éste mensaje, Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichimaru sama dijo que tú sabrías hacerlo llegar a las personas precisas…

_Ichimaru…sama? ¿Ichimaru Gin? ¿Era tiempo entonces? Maldito Yama-jii, maldito mil veces, él y el Rey del Cielo y sus conspiraciones…no les importaba el montón de gente a la que herían o lastimaban con sus asuntos?_

Pero al abrir Szayel el estuche, el okashi se había derretido con la lluvia y el trozo de piel con el tatuaje, arrugado y vuelto negro, apenas conservando dos o tres pétalos del dibujo en éste…no impidiendo a Ichigo reconocerla; la flor de caléndula, el emblema del SanBantai. Eso bastó para darse cuenta de que decían la verdad. Rukia alargó la mano…pero no pudo atreverse a tocar lo que quedaba de uno de los tres traidores.

Ichigo se dirigió a Szayel

-Vamos a ver si me queda claro…ustedes tuvieron a ese niño…no sé cómo diablos ni me importa…y resulta que quieren ponerlo fuera de peligro y vienen a dejárnoslo para que nosotros lo criemos, neh? Y ustedes, volverán a verlo o qué?

Nnoitra negó con la cabeza

-Jamás volveremos a verlo. Será como si hubiera muerto, para nosotros

Rukia se llevó una mano a la frente, tratando de despejarla

-Por qué?

-Por qué "qué"?

-Por qué están haciendo esto?

Szayel tomó aire

-Supongo que…porque lo amamos…


	6. Chapter 6

6; Jigai

6; Jigai

Waarderburg, pensò Steven Huxley. No podìa ser otra cosa. Síndrome de ojos de ángel. Ojos de ángel…

…_El defecto genètico waarderburgiano comprende los dos pares de alelos superiores del gen x y uno de los extremos del y. Cuando se conjuntan estos genes, los efectos obtenidos suelen tener una apariencia extraordinaria. Los individuos afectados tienen defectos de audición o sobreaudiciòn. En muchos casos, escuchan voces. Tienen tambièn mechones de cabello de diferentes colores y ojos de distinto tono. En un porcentaje mìnimo, los afectados se salvan del retraso mental caracterìstico y desarrollan una inteligencia muy por encima del promedio, en cuyo caso es necesario mantenerles bajo estrecha vigilancia, ya que el stress ocasionado por las diferencias fìsicas, aunado a la conciencia de las diferencias mentales, propicia estados depresivos muy peligrosos, que pueden afectar seriamente al enfermo…por ejemplo, una de ellas, fue Santa Juana de Arco, quien escuchaba las voces de San Bernardo y Santa Clara, tenía el cabello con mechones blanco y oro y los ojos azul y verde. Otro fué el escritor Edgar Rice Burroughs, creyente de la vida en Marte –una voz se lo dijo- y cuyos ojos eran, según sabemos, uno verde y el otro, de color rosa…_

Mirò nuevamente al premiado. El galardón Nobel en ese momento, no parecìa suficiente para ToMi Alonso Kurosaki (neé Jiruga-Grantz) por haber descubierto los agentes que generaban la vacuna contra el VIH, dentro del cuerpo humano.

Por años, los cientìficos habìan buscado como generar las cadenas correctas de antivirales y anticuerpos fuera del cuerpo, para poder inyectarlos y curar o intentar prevenir la enfermedad. Pero el virus tiene pocas instrucciones –unas 3,600- y muchas mutaciones y el inyectar los precusores y dejar que el cuerpo se las arreglase solo, fuè màs que una casualidad. Fuè un golpe de genio. Steven Huxley frunciò la nariz; pertenecer al equipo ganador podìa ser frustrante, sobre todo cuando el genio director de todo aquello prevalecìa como un misterio.

Alonso lo mirò y Steven dejò caer el cabello sobre su rostro. No le gustaba que lo miraran. Puso atención al discurso de Alonso.

"No conoci a mis padres. Sè que en su paìs, estaban en guerra y que hicieron lo mejor que podían por mì, al mandarme fuera de ese lugar, para salvarme. Pero sòlo debo a ellos mi nacimiento y mis genes; tengo una deuda especialìsima con mis padres adoptivos, los Kurosaki y, en especial, con mi abuelo Isshin. Una deuda impagable. Quiero dedicar este premio a mis padres verdaderos, donde quiera que estèn y a mis padres adoptivos, porque es en realidad el amor que me tuvieron lo que logrò esto"

Aplausos generales y el discurso del anciano rey de Suecia. Alonso mirò, sus ojos rosado y violeta, al pùblico expectante. Sabìa que se habìa vuelto famoso primero, como el japonés-americano que destronara a Robert Gallo, al ponerse del lado de los franceses del Pasteur, para certificar los descubrimientos sobre el VIH y luego, como el individuo extraño del mechón rosa –ése era su apodo entre los gaijins, Pinkie Locks- que nunca paraba de investigar ni hacer análisis, increíblemente simpático y rodeado de gente genial que se peleaba por trabajar con él, Steven-concatorcedoctoradosenBiología incluídos. Y con todo, más allá de su familia, nadie sabía bien a bien quién era o cuáles eran sus verdaderos orígenes. Y eso, tenía sin cuidado al jovencísimo ganador del Nobel -24 años- dueño de una inteligencia precoz, acelerada y bien dispuesta y de una compasión sin límites. Steven entrecerró los ojos, pinchado por la envidia

_Asì que crees que sabes mucho, eh, Aronso kun? Te lo demostrarè, te demostrarè lo contrario!_

Pero tuvo que olvidarse de eso. Porque a la primera persona a la que Alonso abrazó, cuando los trámites terminaron, fue a él, su colaborador más cercano…

-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ichigo no perdió tiempo e Hitsugaya tampoco. Aprovechando que era el único capitán que podía entrar y salir de la Sociedad de Almas, según la emergencia de la situación lo requiriese, al recibir el mensaje de Ichigo no vaciló en mandar a Matsumoto y Kira al Mundo Real.

"El jigai avanzará…Shinssou..no puede soportarme más, no puedo controlarlo…cuando Szayel regrese, intentará ponerme en una armadura…tal vez eso me haga resistir un poco más de tiempo, pero no lo creo. Shinssou está furiosa, su misión nunca fué mentir, pero era necesario…para terminar con Aizen…es el cuarto saboteador que aparece, desde que la Sociedad de Almas existe…no puedo pedirles que me perdonen, les amaba. Tal vez eso, sí puedan entenderlo, okashi mío Izuru; querida Ran chan…_si regreso y nos vemos, volveremos a sonreír si no, esta despedida fue oportuna…"_

El silencio de Matsumoto y el llanto ahogado de Kira bastaron para hacer a Ichigo entender, en caso de que algo se le hubiera escapado. Porque existen dos formas de vida artificial; el cuerpo al que se le añade un alma normal o modificada –gigai- y el cuerpo en el que entra la oscuridad de un katana, el lado oscuro de ésta, cuando se le obliga a mentir –jigai.

_Los asesinos perfectos deben nacer al azar y su karma recae sobre cabellos plateados y azules ojos__ -porque envejecen desde niños, infinitamente- y su máscara viene sobre el brillo carmesí en los ojos o el esconder las pupilas en un rasgo que implica la sonrisa falsa, la amabilidad disimulada y la crueldad percibida. Y nada de esto quiere decir que el individuo en cuestión sea malo, sino que tiene un destino que cumplir. Los asesinos perfectos son el arma secreta del Rey del Cielo y aparecen siempre como la figura de un Judas, de un traidor, de un destinado a sacudirlo todo. Los asesinos vienen en números impares, el uno, el tres, el cinco, el nueve, pero sólo los que se ajustan a la Tesis Divina del Hompre Impar son verdaderos. Y el impar es el que no tiene relación con nadie, que no es amado por nadie, que es odiado por todos y cuyas únicas personas cercanas siempre tienen que ser dos, para completar su propia tríada personal._

_Los asesinos perfectos son humanos, hijos de Arancaru, hijos de arrancars, de hollows; humanos tan inhumanos como los humanos propiamente dichos, capaces de las Grandes Cosas, de las Grandes Obras, de los Grandes Crímenes. Los asesinos perfectos están a la altura de Gandhi y de Hitler, entre los humanos; por causa de uno, morirán muchos y por causa del otro, muchos serán asesinados. _

_Los asesinos perfectos vacían su alma en un jigai y cuando su katana se entera, se niega a reconocerlos, mas los obedece porque fue el a__lma original a la que se sometieron y sólo así se les puede obligar a mentir._ Una Lanza Divina –Shinssou- no nace para mentir, sino para repartir justicia y debe hacerlo sin detenerse –ikorosse-

Ichimaru Gin –el Abandonado de los cabellos de Plata, el Plateado Descarriado, el Plateado Maldito- no tuvo la culpa de nacer como un asesino perfecto, como uno del Clan Asesino de la División Cero, era alguien a quien todos debían desconocer, alguien de quien no se debía esperar más que la maldad oculta.

Alguien que había sido vigilado, recogido y entrenado desde el Rukongai por Kirio Hikifune, capitana del Doceavo regimiento, antecesora de Urahara Kisuke, antecesor de Kurotsuchi Mayuri, casi madre adoptiva de un Vizard, Sarugaki Hiyori.

Alguien que conocía a la perfección el mecanismo y la operación de los asesinos perfectos…y que no permitiría que hubiese uno más…ni uno más

Así, cuando a Gin se le pusiera en el punto preciso de ataque, actuaría como la espoleta de un misil atómico y destruiría muchísmo más de lo que los demás esperaban. Sería un traidor aparente para los suyos, pero, para los enemigos de los suyos, sería el terror absoluto y nisiquiera se darían cuenta de que, al estallar toda su fuerza espiritual, de Las Noches, de ese alternativo que se llamaba Hueco Mundo, apenas si quedaría más allá del bosque de Los Menos y eso porque los pocos espíritus impuros que quedasen necesitarían un refugio mínimo…y en ello recaía la piedad del Rey del Cielo.

No, en Ichimaru Gin no cabría la responsabilidad de permitir un solo asesino más, bajo las órdenes del Rey y en eso consistiría su maldición y su desobediencia, pues nadie sabría cuán capaz habría sido de cambiar la historia. Por ello, forzó a Ulquiorra a obedecer, porque, bajo la humanización que Tomi hiciera sobre el arrancar, éste no soportaría la idea de que le hicieran algo al pequeño…ni tampoco sería perdonado por Aizen, si éste se enteraba cuán seguido iba al Mundo Real a ver a Orihime…así fuera sólo para contemplarla, ya que no era capaz de más…

Kira probó un poco del azúcar del estuche; el okashi totalmente derretido. El azúcar sabía a almendras amargas, el sabor perfecto del cianuro y entonces, Izuru comprendió lo que Gin le había mandado; la libertad para seguirlo al infierno o para esperarlo. Y, cuando Matsumoto pegó el tatuaje al suyo, su piel se quemó con el ácido que éste contenía, dejando la misma marca del SanBantai sobre su pecho izquierdo, la marca de Ichimaru Gin sobre su corazón. Porque nadie le había amado como ellos dos y nadie como ellos dos tenían la seguridad de que bajo la máscara del zorro, había alguien inhumano, pero no malvado, alguien a quien podían amar, de quien podían esperar respuesta, de quien no sabían si regresaría vivo, pero por quien podrían orar al menos. Y el sólo saberlo fue un consuelo…

-Ichigo –adelantó Matsumoto-Gin no habría mandado esto, si fuera una trampa…

-Pero…se trata de un niño!!

Matsumoto se encogió de hombros

-Creo que es…lo mejor que podría pasarles, Ichigo _no sabes lo que yo daría por tener un bebé de Gin…vaya, hasta Kira lo daría!_

Ichigo regresó a su habitación…y mirar a Rukia, con Tomi en brazos, perfilada contra la ventana, bastó mas para convencerlo que cualquier otro argumento que hubieran podido utilizar los arrancar –Nel, Szayel, Nnoitra- o los shinigami –Matsumoto, Kira.

La mera verdad es que no sabemos de dónde vienen los hijos. Sí sabemos de dónde vienen los _niños_, pero los hijos son otra cosa. Al mirar a Rukia, Ichigo también miró su imagen en el espejo…y se dio cuenta de que nadie tenía los cabellos anaranjados como los de él, en su familia ¿Qué tan grave era admitir al pequeño del mechón rosa? Tenían mas de dos años viviendo juntos él y Rukia y desde antes de ser mayores de edad, teniendo sexo. Sabían desde ese entonces, que no podrían tener una familia jamás y no porque lo hubieran pensado, ello los había detenido en su propia relación. Quizá les haría falta para completarla y, como lo había pensado al principio, nadie sabía de dónde llegaban los hijos. Ichigo regresó con Nel

-Por qué hablaste de las hadas?

-Oh…podque de supone que draen buena duedte. Di te queddas con e bebe de una…

Ichigo miró _dónde_ estaba Nel; en el regazo de Szayel, sentado éste al lado de un desfallecido Nnoitra, sosteniendo su mano, aterrado aún. Y en ese momento, comprendió cuánto habían arriesgado todos –incluso Gin, en su misión encomendada- por traer a Tomi al Mundo Real. Casi tanto como cuando él rescatara a Rukia o a Orihime; había estado dudando demasiado.

-Váyanse, si lo desean. Está bien. Nos quedaremos con el niño…

Szayel lo miró, asustado aún, incrédulo

-No quiero pensarlo más. Lárguense ya…No quiero volver a saber de ustedes y no le diremos nada a Tomi de esto…

-Lo sabrá. Sabrá que fue adoptado; no le mientas al respecto, Kurosaki Ichigo- interrumpió Nnoitra

-Cómo manejarás el hecho de que eres un shinigami? Y su madre? Y su abuelo?

-Están dejándolo con el enemigo, neh? Aténganse entonces, se transformará en un enemigo para ustedes…

-¿Qué pasará cuando la guerra termine?

-Será fantástico. Tal vez puedan verlo otra vez…no lo sé. Váyanse ya…

Nnoitra recibió al bebé de brazos de Ichigo. Dormido. Cálido. Suave. Aspiró por segundos el perfume de su cabecita y le pareció que su hollow se llenaba. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que, en algun momento, se lo toparía de nuevo en el campo de batalla y esta vez, ni siquiera alzaría los brazos para atacarlo; no podría hacerlo.

Sacó la larga lengua y lamió la frente de su cachorro –después de todo, no sabía besarlo- y, sobre esta marca de saliva, Szayel lo besó a su vez.

-Cuídalo. Si no lo haces bien, volveré de Hueco Mundo y te mataré, entiendes?

-Seee claro…

El puño sobre su solapa fue de verdadero hierro

-Te estoy hablando claramente, shinigami de porquería…realmente te mataré, neh?

En el brillo del único ojo de Nnoitra, Ichigo se dicó cuenta de que decía la verdad. Y si la maldad que Aizen les infundiera mas la impureza que cargaban como hollows no le daba la suficiente fuerza a Nnoitra como para deshacerse del shinigami sustituto, de seguridad la extrañeza que sentía por Tomi lo haría. Ichigo percibió el reiatsu y recordó a Kenpachi…y tragó saliva.

Extendió los brazos y recibió al bebé.


	7. Chapter 7

7; Anclas

7; Anclas

-Bien. Voy a creerte, Szayel Apporo…

Un mohín afectado por parte de Momoiro kun, barriendo de arribabajo a Grimmjow

-Por favor, querido, no me salgas con poses prefabricadas, tú _nunca_ has creído en él.

-Es cierto. El shinigami sustituto es una porquería, pero es una porquería directa, tirada en la cara, no disfrazada de credibilidad…

-¿Sabías que se casará pronto?

-Tsk…me tiene sin cuidado; sólo me demuestra cuán acertado estuve de no intentar nada con él

-Cobarde…

Nnoitra salió al área del jardín. Su mirada había cambiado mucho, en las últimas semanas, desde que Tomi se fuera; como si no encontrara dónde ponerla. Tesla estaba más preocupado que de costumbre por él y Szayel mismo no estaba seguro de qué hacer …y tampoco se sentía capaz de seducirlo. Era como si el sólo deseo o el sólo sexo no bastase a completarlo ahora como sucedía antes. Y no quería pensar en ello.

-Y bien?- Szayel alzó la cabeza. En total contradicción consigo mismo, sonrió tristemente

-Dos días- Nnoitra negó y alzó dos larguísimos dedos

-Solamente?

-Dos días, Momi kun. Ni uno más…

-No tengo forma de detener el jigai entonces

-Estallará?- Szayel suspiró y se subió los anteojos. Siguió hablando

-Así es como fue programado. Cada una de las partículas espirituales que lo forman volcarán hacia fuera toda su energía. Implosión, derrumbe de las capas espiritrónicas, derrumbe de los núcleos y salida. Es lo que los humanos llamarían una bomba de protones…multiplicada un millón de veces

-No podemos evitarlo?

-_Él_ no quiere…

-Debe de haber alguna forma

-Aunque la hubiera, querido Nnoi kun

Los tres Espada se miraron. No era cuestión fácil de decidir. Si lo detenían, el arma destructiva que Gin era, no surtiría efecto y eso alargaría la guerra. Aunque claro, él podría escapar y seguir vivo. Si no, el plan seguiría sus líneas y al estallar, Gin se llevaría consigo a Aizen, Hoygyouku y medio Hueco Mundo por delante.

Ninguno sabía claramente qué hacer; sólo podían reconocer que sin Gin, no habrían podido salvar a Tomi y de alguna forma, querrían salvarle también a él. Una voz los sacó de sus reflexiones

-Han pensado en Orihime?

-Por Kami sama, Ulquiorra! Hay algún momento en que no pienses en ella?

Szayel calló a Grimmjow con un gesto

-Qué es lo que se te ocurre, Midorime kun?

-Tiene la capacidad de negar la realidad

-Pero Gin está dentro de un jigai! Es su espíritu el que lo hará reventar!

-Sí, pero si ella lo niega…o mejor dicho, si ella lo desea, no habrá forma de que muera…

-Pero no podemos salir de Las Noches simplemente sin que Aizen lo ignore! Cuando tú abriste la garganta para dejar a Tomi, Gin inventó que te lo había ordenado para vigilar de cerca a su teniente…y Aizen le creyó porque se trataba de Gin! Ahora, Ichimaru no quiere que lo ayudemos!

Por primera vez, Ulquiorra lo mencionó

-Anclémonos

Tanto Grimmjow como Nnoitra lo miraron, extrañados. Los labios de Szayel temblaron; sólo él sabía de qué hablaba Midorime kun. Ulquiorra continuó

-Si nos anclamos, puedo abrir una garganta del tipo del Senkaimon. Así, no habrá forma de que Aizen nos detecte. Podremos dejar a Gin en Mundo Real y traer a Shinssou en el jigai y hacerla estallar de acuerdo al plan…

-Dejarás a Gin sin sus poderes de shinigami

-Pero no morirá

-Yare yare -interrumpió Nnoitra- cómo haremos eso?

Szayel palideció. _Él_ sabía hacerlo. Aizen y Gin se usaban mutuamente para ello, era una forma de mantener vigilados a los humanos sin usar a Ulquiorra y su garganta. El procedimiento, en realidad, era muy simple; debían anclarse físicamente, entre sí, sexualmente, claro. Y, una vez hecho el nexo…tendrían que llegar al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, despidiendo con ello el reiatsu preciso para abrir el Senkaimon. Nnoitra alzó una ceja

-Quieres decirme, Momi kun, cómo le explicaremos a Orihime chan semejante… aparición en escena?

Szayel le sacó la lengua

-Tontito. Eso es lo que menos me preocupa…

-¿Por? Tú eres el genio, no? Simplemente tienes que besarnos usando tu maravilloso lápiz de labios mágico y no habrá algo que nos detenga

-Es que…

-¿Se te terminó? Podrás usar tu té entonces…el mismo que usaste conmigo. O tus sellos dichosos

-No es eso…

-Entonces?

Szayel los miró a todos

-El anclaje debe ser espontáneo. Sin medios artificiales. Natural. O no funcionará

-Qué quieres decir?

-¿Acaso no fuí claro? Si utilizo alguno de los afrodisíacos o inductores de sexo, el Anclaje no servirá. Funciona por razones de _afecto_, de _identificación_, por eso es un ancla, implica que algo te _amarre, te deje anclado a alguien._

Una risita de Grimmjow

-Estoy seguro de que no quiero entender…dices que tengo que metérsela a Ulquiorra y a la vez, esperar que alguno de ustedes…

-¡Agh! ¿Podrías ser menos crudo, Grimmi?

-Pero en eso consiste, no?

-No exactamente

-¿Y quien dijo que me metería nada?

-O sea que debe ser _voluntario?_

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Szayel suspiró

-Dejen de estar haciéndose los graciositos. El asunto es ese y se acabó. Ahora, no sé de donde inventas Ulquiorra, que podemos anclarnos. Es evidente que ninguno tiene aquí la menor compatibilidad sexual

-Pues si no fuera por eso, Momoiro kun, nada de esto habría ocurrido, neh?

-Eso…fue sólo una mala idea…además, no compromete sólo sexo…es un orgasmo, por kami sama! Debe estar perfectamente coordinado para poder abrir el Senkaimon…de paso, tendríamos que secuestrar a Gin, dejarlo a Orihime, darle las instrucciones, recoger el jigai, traerlo y ponernos a salvo…cómo diablos vamos a proyectarnos los cuatro en los veinte segundos que…lo tengo! ¡Soy un genio!

Szayel se paró de un salto y se metió al laboratorio y regresó trayendo un tubo que contenía algo de color verde claro

-Esto servirá

-Qué diablos és?

-El ralentizador de tiempo que uso Mayuri contra mí…recuerdas? Lo saqué de mi sangre y lo reproduje…hará que 20 segundos duren diez días o cien años, si es necesario…sólo tengo que hacer unas pruebas…

Grimmjow hizo una mueca

-Olvídenlo. No lo conseguiré…no puedo imaginarnos…y tengo una idea atravesada en la cabeza que no me deja en paz…vean si se les ocurre otra cosa

-Un momento- interrumpió Nnoitra- estamos tratando de salvar al hombre que salvó lo mejor que hemos hecho, a Tomi, eso primero. Segundo, no podemos permitir que un tiranuelo cualquiera se adueñe de Hueco Mundo, usándonos para sus propios intereses y sin importarle si nos sacrifica. Y tercero, tenemos que seguir viviendo después de que nos libremos de todo esto. Sólo podemos hacer todo eso si salvamos a Ichimaru de su propio jigai…de lo contrario, Aizen nos hará pelear contra la División Cero y todos sabemos que no tenemos la menor esperanza contra esa gente; sería como luchar cada uno contra la fuerza espiritual de diez Shinssous…

Alguien –algo- se acercó, entrando al jardín, seguido por Exequias ysus esbirros, arrastrando la pesada cola. El rostro de Gin se había deformado y su cola de zorro se balanceaba bajo el hakama; sus manos eran otras tantas garras deformes, así como sus piés y sus orejas oscuras atravesaban sus plateados cabellos. Sacó la lengua entre los colmillos afilados y habló con dificultad

-Oi oi…amigos míos…no les he dicho ya que dejen de conspirar? Exequias, arréstenlos…y llévenlos a celdas separadas

Szayel palideció al notar el Tormento de Desprecio al que Shinssouh estaba sometiendo a Gin. La Divina Lanza se vengaba así de que la obligasen a mentir…y por ello, Gin no se había dignado presentarse ante Aizen. Pero ni Nnoitra ni Grimmjow estaban dispuestos a entregarse y por un momento, Ulquiorra no se percató de que también a él lo estaban arrestando…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Nnoitra miró la luna de Hueco Mundo por la misma reja que Orihime la había mirado por meses. Se habían visto obligados a obedecer, forzados por el poderoso reiatsu de Gin, mayor que el de cualquier Espada, infinitamente más retorcido y maligno, como se vuelve la Verdad cuando se utiliza para una gran Mentira. Escuchó un suspirar suave

-¿Szayel?

La voz apagada le llegó a través del tabique de ventilación

-Sí, soy yo

-Estás en la otra celda? ¿Dónde están los otros?

-Me parece que nos dejaron en celdas paralelas…puedes hacer algo respecto a la pared? Soy claustrofóbico y tengo miedo, ya sabes que no soy bueno para pelear…

-Si la destruyo, el ruido atraerá a los Exequias

-Por eso mismo, rómpela sin hacer ruido…

-Me tardaré un poco

-No importa…cavaré de este lado, tengo una de mis herramientas…sabía que nos iban a traicionar, pero no esperé que fuera tan rápido…

Mentalmente, Nnoitra llamó a Santa Teresa…descubriendo que su lanza-espada estaba firmemente atada a Verruga y que su fiel fracción estaba encerrada junto con la de Szayel, en el lejano laboratorio

-Reza, Santa Teresa!

Bajo su forma de mantis y con los seis brazos, Nnoitra comenzó a cavar…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Debe haber alguna forma de agujerar esto, que no sea un Cero, Midorime kun

-Concentremos cada uno la punta del Cero, de cada lado y cavemos despacio

-¿Qué hay de los otros dos? ¿Szayel y Nnoitra?

-Están del lado opuesto; al parecer, nos pusieron en celdas paralelas…cuando estés aquí, nos pondremos de acuerdo con ellos y entonces, sabremos qué hacer…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando al fin se rompió la pared y dejó un hueco del tamaño de Nnoitra para pasar, Szayel estaba lo suficientemente aterrado por el encierro como para casi desmayarse en brazos del 5º Espada. Este lo aferró contra sí y acarició sus cabellos, consolándolo en el mismo gesto que usaba con Tomi y que nunca había usado con nadie más

-Yaaa…todo está bien…no te asustes tanto. Si te asustas, no podrás pensar claramente y necesito que pienses, porque eres nuestro genio y nos sacarás de esto…yaaa, sí, a ver, déjame ver esos ojitos…

Tomó en una de sus enormes y delicadas manos el rostro de Szayel, mientras las otras cinco, en plena Resurrección, lo sostenían contra su cuerpo. Szayel pensó que se desmayaría; jamás pensó que Nnoitra fuese un monstruo tan perfectamente bello…ni que el hierro de su piel fuese tan cálido y firme a la vez. Alzó el rostro y lo besó

_Tengo que tocarte…eres tan fuerte…oh dios…me encanta…cómo hueles; sí, bésame, mmmmm, adoro tu lengua, no me sueltes…no he podido hacerte el amor en meses y me parecen ¡años! Así, por favor, eso es, ahí, no me importa si te quedas en Resurrección o si regresas a tu forma original, para mí eres hermoso, Nnoi kun…sí, déjame lamer tus dedos…puedes poner mis anteojos en el piso…te ayudo? __¡Este hakama! Sí, yo elegí el diseño…pero nunca pensé que debía ser algo fácil de quitar…oh, no es necesario que me quites las botas…pero tus besos en mis pantorrillas se sienten…ah…así, sube, despacio…tengo las piernas tan sensibles…uhmmmm…eso es…tu aliento cálido sobre mi ropa interior…estoy soñando en verdad…nunca has sido tan delicado y suave…me encanta que me comas de esa forma…deja que abra las piernas y te acaricie el cabello…tienes un cabello precioso, sabes? ¡Aghh! No, no me estás lastimando…es que tienes una lengua salvaje…no, deténte o me harás terminar y no quiero eso…te quiero a ti…_

Nnoitra regresó a su forma normal y tomando en brazos a Szayel, lo tendió sobre el sofá de la celda, mientras le quitaba la ropa a punta de besos y caricias…

Ojos Verdes


	8. Chapter 8

8

Waarderburg II

_Comencé a escuchar las voces desde que era niño; mi abuelo, Kurosaki Isshin, me explicó que se debía a las mutaciones que tenía mi cuerpo, mismas que me hacían especial, inteligente, con mis mechones de cabello rosa entreverados entre el negro y los ojos de color violeta claro uno y naranja el otro. Me dijo tamb__ién que no me preocupara demasiado y que no, no me estaba volviendo loco. A veces, en sueños, podía ver a los autores de las voces; uno de ellos usaba anteojos y tenía el cabello entero del mismo color de mi mechón. El otro…simplemente era indescriptible y sólo puedo decir que se trataba de alguna especie de monstruo muy alto, de un solo ojo, sonriente y a su modo brusco, bastante amable. _

_Siempre creí en ellos como mis ángeles guardianes y recuerdo cua__ndo me hicieron escribir sus nombres, Saiel y Noutra, que mi mamá se molestó muchísimo, hasta que mi papá le dijo que sólo eran mis ángeles "y no otra cosa". Nunca entendí el motivo de las comillas, pero aunque yo tenía sólo seis años, pude notarlas. Saiel es muy listo; siempre está tras mi hombro derecho, alentándome a fijarme en detalles de investigación que se me pudieron haber pasado. Y Noutra me cuenta historias muy raras sobre grandes batallas y fuerzas espirituales. Una de esas historias me convenció para diseñar la vacuna; porque la fuerza espiritual de los quincy se reúne fuera del cuerpo y se concentra en el interior…entonces, pensé que valía la pena reunir los elementos formativos fuera del cuerpo y dejar que las mitocondrias y las células T integraran la solución…pero es complicado. Y ganamos el Nobel por ello. Ah, los quincy son una especie de guerreros; Noutra habla de guerras todo el tiempo y de la importancia de ser un Espada. Así se llaman a ellos mismos, Espadas. Y dice siempre que me quiere y que está orgulloso de mí. No sé que son. Mi mente científica se rehúsa a juzgarlos. Siempre han estado conmigo y por lo que sé, jamás me dejarán solo…y creo que eso es lo mejor que una persona puede pedir._

-0-

-Nunca resultó…

Ulquiorra dejó caer el pincel, apreciando con cuidado el óleo

-Nunca, capitán Ukitake. El anclaje funciona sólo entre dos que se aman. Nosotros cuatro éramos un fracaso y ninguno tenía la suficiente capacidad de amar, somos holllow, es decir, somos desalmados

-Pero…cómo lograron..?

-Salvar a Gin sama? Szayel dijo que haría lo que pensaba, ralentizar lo más posible el tiempo de orgasmo…pero no logró más de treinta segundos con Nnoitra. El ralentizador funcionó unas dos horas y el anclaje necesitaba por lo menos de cuatro, de modo que como tal, no lo consiguieron. En ese escaso tiempo, ambos proyectaron un espíritu conjunto que logró sacar a Gin sama del jigai y dejar a Shinssouh con todo el poder de destrucción, dentro de Las Noches. Lo demás fue pan comido; el zanpakutouh estalló y mató a Aizen y Gin sama perdió todos sus poderes como shinigami, pero está vivo, en el Mundo Real, con los que amaba. Y usted sabe el resto; la guerra terminó con ello y con la firma del armisticio por parte de Stark, los Espada que quedamos vivos pasamos a ser parte de la fuerza del Gotei 13

-Pero Ulquiorra…si no consiguieron el anclaje…cómo fue que no se perdieron entre el tejido de los reiraku, entre las dimensiones espirituales?

El indiferente albino pestañeó unas cuantas veces y asomó a sus labios una sonrisa de curiosidad. Ukitake pudo advertir su blanca belleza, ya sin el casco de hueso sobre el lado derecho de su cabeza y sin las huellas de lágrimas verdes bajo sus ojos

-No lo sé, capitán. Podría suponer que, si tuvieron un hijo, lograron amarse lo suficiente…y puede verlo, aún ahora no dejan de estar cerca de él, pese a lo mucho que Kurosaki Ichigo se los ha prohibido…en eso, me parece mucho más cruel que cualquiera de nosotros, como hollows. Al menos, nosotros no tenemos alma…

Ukitake sonrió y le señaló a Ulquiorra el ahora inexistente hueco bajo su cuello

-No tenían alma, Ulqui-kun…ahora son más vizards que hollows; ahora, puedes sonreír

-Si, es verdad. A veces, me olvido de ello. Se siente extraño en mi rostro

Ukitake alargó la mano y despeinó ligeramente sus negros cabellos, permitiéndose perderse unos instantes en la perfecta belleza de sus ojos verdes. Vaya que habían salido ganando la guerra!

-0-

_Muy bien, son dos radicales libres, Tomi; no tienes que repetir la fórmula_

-Pero Saiel, es un imposible químico!

_No lo es, es dextrogiro nada más, inténtalo con una polarización_

-Que conseguiremos?

_Que los efectos secundarios sean menos lesivos_

La voz de Noutra

_Haz caso a tu madre, muchacho_

-Papá, si Ichigo se entera de que les llamo así…me prohibirá verles o no sé que hará

_Y por eso, no vas a decirle nada…recuerda, siempre estaremos contigo_

-Me gustaría saber cómo mantienen la comunicación conmigo

_Es una cuestión de dimensiones. Pero no eres matemático. Y no te lo voy a explicar_

_Dile la verdad, Szayel; es porque te amamos_

-Pero no puedo verles ni tocarles!!!

_En sueños puedes hacerlo. En sueños sigues siendo nuestro pequeño. Y los Kurosaki te adoran, qué mas puedes pedir?_

-Un papá y mamá verdaderos?

_Tomi, estás exagerando. Muchos niños no tienen ni eso. _

-Cuéntame más de la guerra, papá, mientras mamá me guía, en el oído derecho

_No estoy seguro de contarte más. Eso ya pasó. Esta es tu vida actual…estamos orgullosos de ti_

-Lograré verlos algún día?

Una pausa

_Tal vez pueda inventar algo…pero nos aceptarás como somos?_

Tomi cerró los ojos. Intentó mirar las figuras de frente. La del cabello rosado no sabía decir si era hombre o mujer. Por la voz, no lo era. El otro…tan alto, tan extraño y el ojo parchado. Sí, aunque fuesen monstruos o lo que fuera; los aceptaría. Ichigo y Rukia eran cariñosos, buenos y dulces con él. Pero sentía claramente que no pertenecía a ellos y no podía evitarlo. Incluso su abuelo Isshin había tratado de acercarse más, de aceptarlo más, de no dar tanta importancia a sus diferencias físicas. Su madre Rukia, siempre tenía aquel acento de preocupación cuando lo besaba. E Ichigo lograba hacerlo reír…porqué no conseguía amarlos más si ellos lo amaban tanto? Saiel no le dijo nada. Ni Noutra. Nadie le dijo nada. El los escuchó, una noche…

_-Algún día, sabrá que es hijo de arrancars, Nnoitra_

_-No seremos nosotros quienes se lo digamos, Szayel. Se lo prometimos a Kurosaki y él nos prometió cuidarlo_

_-Pero la guerra ya terminó…_

_-Pero no podemos traerlo con nosotros y no podemos ir con él_

_-Pero…es mi hijo…y tuyo. Y lo amo. Y te amo a ti…_

Una pausa. El leve rumor de un beso

_-No es así como funcionan las cosas, Szay kun__. Supongo que es parte del sacrificio de ser padres; haces lo que sea por tus cachorros. Y Tomi lo vale…no, por favor no llores, sí?_

El golpe en la puerta lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

Steven y su abuelo Isshin, éste último con el cabello entreverado de gris pero aún tan fornido como cuando él era un pequeño al que cargaba en hombros y hacía reír por horas

-Stev! Isshin Jii!- el doctor Kurosaki (Grantz Jiruga) abrazó al anciano en un rió y lo despeinó. Steven, el inglés, enarcó una ceja; para ser japoneses, eran demasiado escandalosos

-Cómo está mi nieto favorito? Mi premio Nobel?

-Diseñando una idea nueva, Saiel me estuvo dictando toda la noche y…

Stev arrugó la nariz. Pesde a estar al corriente del Waarderburg de Tomi y de las voces que escuchaba, le molestaba oír las menciones a ellos y el mucho caso que Tomi les hacía. Eso de que un par de alucinaciones hubieran decidido el destino de una vacuna tan importante, no le hacía la menor de las gracias, pero no podían negar la eficacia del resultado y se plegaba lo más que podía, por el privilegio de trabajar con Kurosaki Tomi, en el Pasteur. De pronto, lo advirtió; los dibujos sobre la mesa de trabajo. Tomi los había sacado; desde que tenía 6 años hasta ahora, los retratos sólo habían variado un poco en que ahora eran más claros y definidos

-Qué es esto?

Tomi se ruborizó un poco

-Son…mis sueños

Para Steven el individuo de cabello rosado y el alto de pelo negro y parche en el ojo no significaron nada. Pero para Isshin tuvo todo el timbre de una alarma

-Sabes Tomi kun? Creo que ya es tiempo de que visitemos a un viejo amigo mío, el capitán Urahara…también es un inventor magnífico…tal vez tenga un remdio a esos sueños que tienes…

Steven suspiró con fastidio. Tomi abrió mucho sus sorprendentes ojos, asombrado

-En verdad abuelo? Nunca te has preocupado por esos sueños

-Y no me preocupan…pero quizá ya sea tiempo de verlos hechos realidad, que te parece?

0-0-0-0

La vieja tienda de dulces apenas si había cambiado un tanto y el aspecto de Urahara menos, quizá sólo en el color de sus cabellos, oro mezclado a la plata. Los ojos vivaces, la voz pícara, los geta y el sombrero a rayas seguían siendo los mismos

-…y esa es tu historia…-finalizó el vendedor de dulces, ex capitán del Gotei 13 y agente libre de comunicación espiritual

Tomi permaneció sentado, tratando de digerir la montaña de fantasías que acababan de endilgarle, sobre ser hijo de arrancars, que de paso eran Espada y la Sociedad de Almas y la Guerra y Aizen y sus padres shinigamis y todo eso. Soltó la carcajada

-Puedes decidir no creerlo, no esperaba que lo supieras nunca…

-O? Cuál es la alternativa? –dijo Tomi, todavía riendo- Una cosa es el Waarderburg, que ya de por sí es bastante increíble…pero esto?

-La alternativa es que conozcas a tus verdaderos padres- la voz de Isshin fue totalmente seria. El escándalo en la puerta vino a distraerlos

-Padre enfermo y sicótico!!! Dijiste que jamás lo harías, lo prometimos!!!

-Oh no, Ichigo, _Ustedes_ lo prometieron, yo no prometí nada y hago esto por el bien de mi nieto…

-Pero papá Kurosaki –intervino una desesperada Rukia- que conseguirá con esto?

-Que mi nieto deje de oír las voces y tenga paz mental…Urahara, quieres traerlos, por favor?

Ninguno llevaba su antiguo traje de arrancar, sino ropas humanas. Tomi advirtió que Nnoitra era mucho más alto de lo que había percibido jamás y que Szayel era infinitamente más frágil de lo que imaginaba.

Claro que los abrazó de inmediato.

Y así fue como Tomi conoció por fin a sus padres y como se enteró de que eran dos hombres o monstruos o humanos o desalmados. Y tampoco le importó todo eso. Enterarse de que el Síndrome Waarderburg era sólo un invento para protegerlo no le importó menos y no se alejó de sus padres adoptivos, pese al pánico de Rukia, quien fue la primera en llevarse un abrazo y un beso en la frente, de parte de su impulsivo hijo.

Y es que a veces, criar a un hijo requiere de no sólo dos padres sino de dos monstruos, desalmados, hollows inhumanos o lo que sea. De dos capaces de usar cualquier máscara. De que Santa Teresa tenga piedad y frene su ira para poder tener la paciencia necesaria para sacar a un niño, adelante. Como debe de ser.


End file.
